Her knight in a Shining TShirt
by LindsaylovesPacey
Summary: Derek and Casey both want to have a costume party. George and Nora agree to a joint party. Of course there will be trouble, Casey and Derek have totally different crowds.
1. Chapter 1

Her Knight in the Shining T-shirt

At 7:30 am Casey McDonald was in the kitchen of her family's home. "Mom, it's totally unfair! Derek didn't want to have a party until I asked for one! How could you agree to this?" As per usual, Casey was over dramatizing the situation; Lizzie and Edwin rolled their eyes in unison.

"Here we go again." Lizzie whispered to Edwin.

"Yeah! Whiney Caseplaining." Edwin replied. The duo gathered their bookbags and headed out to George's waiting car. Marti had come into the kitchen just as Casey had mentioned a party.

"Par-tay! Yes! What can I be? I know! The pretty purple princess!" The little brunette exclaimed.

This time Casey rolled her eyes, "Marti, Calm down! This party is only for the older kids, sweetie."

"Yeah, Smarti. Next time, ok?" Derek Venturi patted his little sister's head. Her frown for Casey turned into a smile for Derek.

"Ok, Smerek." She said. Then left in Nora's arms.

As Casey was finishing her breakfast, Derek grabbed a bran muffin off the stove. Casey rolled her pretty blue eyes again as Derek threw it up and caught it behind his back. His flirtatious eyebrow wiggle had been wasted on Casey.

"You're going to make a mess," she said, then added "and I'm not cleaning it." _He's such a showoff!_

"Look, Case. We have to discuss the list for _my_, I mean, _our_ party. No jocks other than the hockey team."

"No way, Derek! Max is coming whether you like it or not. And so are some of his friends. So you might as well get over it." She said snidely as she stood from her spot at the bar. She made her way out of the kitchen and into the garage. Derek had called something from the kitchen but she'd closed the door before she heard what it was.

"Why the hell should I get over anything? He's a boring ass guy with bullying friends." Derek was saying as he came into the garage. His words were angry, but calm at the same time. He seemed to have complete composure of himself. Which Casey hated, she only wished she could be so sure of herself. His cool image made her anger burn deeper.

"He is not boring! And his friends aren't all bullies. Why do you care whom I invite anyway?" She wondered.

"I don't, but I need plenty of room for my guests and the house isn't as big as it used to be before you guys moved in." Derek knew that was a low blow. But Casey just pissed him off by dating a guy like Max. Derek didn't seem to see the attraction. Max was a dumb football jock and Casey was the smart nerdette.

The whole way to school, they argued. Like always, Derek remained confident in what he was saying. She finally managed to persuade him into a few of the football players that Max actually hung out with. But he was putting up quite a fight. The football team and hockey teams were mortal enemies.

Casey had no problem with the majority of Derek's invite list. There were a few girls on his list that Casey had never met before.

"What happened to Kendra? Why isn't she on your list?" Casey asked after reading the combined list she was writing.

"We broke up, where the hell have you been?" Derek's eyes flickered with a bit of emotion. He quickly masked that with a trademark Venturi smirk.

"Rebecca is the new girl in Sam's Geo class. She's cute, ditzy, and well…nevermind." He looked down at Casey's breasts as if to indicate what his last train of thought was.

She turned crimson cheek and pulled her sweater closed. The nerve of him…he was checking me out. _What the hell? He never does that._

"You're so disgusting. Don't you have more tact than that?" She continued staring silently out the window. Derek smirked, thinking _she actually has a nice figure_.

Casey gave Derek the silent treatment the rest of the way to school. She couldn't believe he'd said that. But it kind of thrilled her…deep down somewhere she never imagined she would go. The mere thought of that dark place in her heart being filled with Derek…that was unheard of. Casey was so lost in thought, she didn't even realize Derek had already parked and had gotten out of the car.

"Are you coming to school today? Or are you just going to stay here like a dumbass?" Derek's voice cut in. She scowled at him before getting out and turning her nose to the air above her head. To which Derek rolled his brown eyes toward the heavens.

Derek separated from Casey as soon as they'd walked through the front doors of the high school. He found Ralph and Sam quickly. Then asked where Sheldon was hiding.

"Dude you know he has to hang with Em for a bit. But he should be along soon. He's afraid of Casey, you know." Sam said with a smile.

Casey had found her best friend Emily at her locker, Sheldon-the-boyfriend standing by her side. Casey was a bit jealous that Sheldon spent some time with Em before going to his friends. She wondered if Max would ever do that? _Probably dreaming, Case. _ Sheldon also seemed very on edge as Casey approached them, he kissed Emily on the lips briefly and headed toward his buddies.

"What was that about? He always seems to tuck tail and run every time I'm near. Do I bother him that much?" Casey knew she was whining. She sort of couldn't help it. Emily didn't pay attention to this type of behavior where Casey was concerned.

"Yeah, he's scared of you. Not sure why, moving on. What is up with this party? A costume party on Halloween? I thought you hated Halloween." Emily acknowledged. It was a known fact that Casey was horrified of Halloween. But she consented on having a costume party to make it less scary.

"I know it's totally beyond what I would ever do. But I'm looking into trying new things. This chick I know has begged me to loosen up. I hope she's not going back on her word." Casey grinned maliciously at Emily.

"No way in hell, I'm not going back on my word. Just remember, I'm the brave one." Emily chuckled to herself. The girls walked to their homeroom and were quietly chatting when they noticed a new girl in their homeroom. Mrs. Parks was introducing a new student whom had started after lunch yesterday. A blond girl named Rebecca Collier. She was perfectly cute in every way: smooth hair, straight teeth, green eyes, and a body like a goddess. A body Casey thought she had, until now. Rebecca's breasts were at least a size bigger than Casey was; still she couldn't help noticing what it was about this girl that had caught Derek's attention. _Am I jealous of this girl because Derek thinks she's hot?_

"That's the girl Derek was telling me about in the car this morning. I think he likes her." Casey whispered vehemently to Emily. Who was surprised by her best friend's hostility towards this new girl.

"Well, Kendra cheated on Derek with a football player and I guess he's looking to replace the new position of girlfriend." Emily calmly declared. 

"He didn't tell me why they broke up, in fact, I didn't even know they had until this morning. How long ago was that?" Casey felt badly for not paying a little more attention to what was going on with Derek. Now that she'd thought about it, she remembered him moping around the house about 3 weeks prior to today. Had it been that long?

"Three weeks, I think." Emily answered the question without being asked.

The friends didn't get to finish their conversation; the first bell rang indicating time for her first class. Casey had this English Lit class with Derek and Max. She thought she'd try asking Derek about the football player and ask if Max knew him. Casey took her usual seat in front of Derek and beside Max, whom greeted her with a swift kiss on the cheek as she'd passed his desk.

"Derek, why didn't you tell me the whole story of your breakup this morning?" Casey whispered behind her to her stepbrother.

"Because you were hell bent on being rude to me. And besides, Emily needs to keep her big mouth shut. Or Sheldon needs to. I'll deal with him later." Derek recited more to himself than to Casey.

She decided she'd ask Max who it was. He would probably know, he knew Kendra. He was her next door neighbor.

"Psst. Max?" Casey asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He replied lazily.

"Who did Kendra cheat on Derek with?" Her innocence was refreshing to Derek most of the time. This wasn't one of those times. Max turned bright red, had trouble swallowing, and his hand shot up to ask if he could go to the water fountain.

_That's odd. Why did he turn red?_ Derek choked on his soda; again he resented Max. Casey turned around to see Derek's own blood tinged face. 

"Are you okay, Derek? Maybe you shouldn't drink so fast." Casey replied logically.

Derek shook his head up and down; _sometimes she's so clueless_. 

Max returned and looked straight ahead the rest of the class period. He quickly gathered his belongings before swiftly leaving the class and Casey behind.

Casey, pouting, headed to her next class. Derek right on her heels.

"Case, can I talk to you for a sec?" He requested without any sarcasm.

This made Casey nervous, he was never nice to her.

"What is it? I don't want to be late." She replied hastily.

"Okay, um. I was wondering, are you and Max…you know, steady?" He played with the back of his hair, like he always did when he was nervous about something.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I haven't asked. Why? Did he say we weren't? Does he want to see other people?" Just what Derek was trying to avoid. The shrill, over exaggerated emotion, freak out…that she always did. She was on the verge of tears. Derek thought fast.

"No! Stop, you know I don't like tears. I was just curious. You know, maybe hoping you weren't so I could have more people and un-invite him." He said with a smirk.

"Der-ek! Don't do things like that to me!" the bell rang somewhere in the background, "Great, now I'm late." 

Derek sighed with relief, now she'll at least investigate. How do you tell someone that someone else was cheating on her with your ex? _Note to self; arrange to bring out the big guns at the party. Like when Soccer Coach Scott was scamming sisters of tweens. But Kendra wouldn't be there; maybe he'd invite her as a peace treaty for friendship. Yeah, that would work._ Satisfied with himself, he met up with his crew in the Graphic Arts class.

In Chemistry, Casey was assigned a new lab partner, Miss Rebecca Collier. _Great stuck with Derek's object of lust! _The two girls were to work on a project, which Casey inevitably screwed up, causing great stress to Rebecca and an embarrassing argument in front of the entire class. Rebecca left, excused to go to the restroom to remove a chemical stain from her white designer pants. And Casey cried, Rebecca had yelled at her, called her some not so nice names and stormed out. Leaving Casey to clean the mess.

Thank God for small favors, it was their lunch period. Casey quickly found Emily, and was explaining what a horrible day she'd had so far. While Sheldon carried his and Em's lunch trays.

"This new girl sounds somewhat bitchy. Can't you get another partner?" Emily was trying to comfort her dramatic friend. But it didn't seem to be helping much. Sheldon even tried. Casey smiled at him politely. _Boys._

She had almost gotten the whole school over her "Klutzilla" reputation. But she tripped over Sam's bookbag in the cafeteria and emptied her tray in Derek's lap.

Sam, of course, asked how Casey was, being a friend and all.

Derek wasn't happy, but didn't blame Casey. Rebecca, however, was sitting next to him had received a shower of tossed salad.

"Klutz! Look at this mess! This is the second time you've poured something on me. Don't you know how to be careful?" Rebecca's green eyes blazed with fury. Casey apologized, but Rebecca wasn't accepting.

"No wonder the school calls you Klutzilla!" She shouted as she was storming off. Casey was still trying to apologize to Rebecca, before the girl had stormed off, but to know avail.

"I really am sorry. Should I go talk to her?" Casey was on the verge of tears as she spoke to Derek. Max had made his way over to her and was helping her clean up.

"Case, she's not going to accept. Come on, get up." Derek offered a hand to Casey. She was about to take it when Max gave Derek a pissy look and put his arm around Casey's waist, standing her up.

"Max, dude. I don't mind helping my stepsister." Derek's brown eyes showed anger, though his voice was without emotion.

"Yeah? Go tell that bitch Casey was trying to be nice. She only wanted to say hello to your new girl toy." Max squared his shoulders.

"Stop it! Why do you always do that? Look, Derek, I'm sorry. Just tell Rebecca for me." She shot Max a look of warning. Urging him to proceed with caution. Max threw up his hands in frustration.

He and Derek were walking away at the same time.

Everyone was staring at Casey. She was crying quietly. Both boys stopped in their tracks, turned around to see what was happening; still one walked away.

"The show's over! Go back to your lunches. What an ass! He saw you crying and walked away anyway. Case, don't worry about Becca. She is a bitch. Come on."

He put an arm around her in a comforting way. He'd not done that before. It surprised her and ignited a feeling deeper then she'd ever felt for him. Could he really care about her?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, never will I

Her Knight in Shining T-shirt

Chappie 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, never will I. I would love to meet Michael Seater and be friends with him, but that's all!

A/n: Now that I've gotten the non-infringement intended out of the way, on with the fic…YAY!

Casey sniffled with her head bent. She couldn't bear to see the stares of pity or whatever that the other students were surely bestowing on her at that moment. Derek had put his left arm around her shoulders and had begun leading her out of the cafeteria. If anyone had a right to ridicule Casey, it was he. He'd gotten pissed, _severely_ pissed at Adam when he'd told Casey she was fired. And just as that day at Smelly Nelly's, he dared anyone else say anything to Case in this state of mind. She seemed so disappointed that her football jock boyfriend had left her crying after an embarrassing display of belittlement in front of the whole school. _Max doesn't deserve her. _

"Case, um. Do you want to get your things and cut out of here? We can run by the attendance office and check out. Friday night, our party is in dire need of preparation. And you know as well as Ithat _I_ won't be any help in that department. It's all left up to you." He got a small smile from her with his last sentence. She then rolled her eyes, and nodded yes.

"Thanks, Derek. You didn't have to do this. I could've driven home and come back to get you. I mean, you didn't have to cut your classes." She was rambling; she always did that when she'd had an embarrassing thing happen to her.

"What? Are you serious? I'm cutting to watch you get shit ready for tonight's big par-tay. Besides, I might need your advice on a costume or something." He looked at her shocked expression out of the corner of his right eye.

"You want me to give _you_ advice? Mister, 'I know everything I am King Venturi'?" Her nose crinkled a bit. He liked that about her. _Wait, like? Do I have a crush on Casey? Nah, impossible._

"Blob, blob, blob. That's all I hear when you open that trap of yours. Moving on, do I need to, like, call Maxipooh and tell him NOT to come?" Derek was hopeful. _Shot down again!_

"No, I want him to come. I hope he's not mad at me anymore." She looked as though the water works were coming.

"He mad at you? Casey! He's an ass…you should be mad at HIM!" Derek had had enough. She let Max get away with entirely too much shit.

"DEREK! You have no right telling me how to function in my relationship. If I'm mad at him, he'll know it. I don't need you to decide whether or not I'm mad. I'm perfectly capable of getting pissy myself! I am pissed at him. But I have my own way of dealing with it." Casey's thunderous words lost some _oomph_ at the end.

"Fine, no more meddling. I just want you to be happy." Derek kept both eyes forward.

"You what? You, _you_ want me to be happy? I thought your life's ambition was to see me miserable. To laugh at every downfall I have or encounter along the way." Casey's blue eyes shone something he couldn't quite pin point, possibly disbelief? Or knowledge that he wasn't willing to make public.

"Of course my life's ambition involves you failing. That's my life's goal." Derek replied with sarcasm and a little anger mixed in for good measure.

"Just admit it, Derek. You care what happens to me otherwise you wouldn't have come with me to check out." Casey was trying desperately to get something out of Derek he insisted on hiding. She noticed he was holding back, but just wanted to hear him say it. He disliked Max, very much. That he knew Casey deserved better. Though he could be evil and wiley, he was a good guy deep inside. _He cares about me; I just want to hear him say it out loud._

"Fine, you win. I care what happens to you. You are my stepsister and I don't want anyone else making your life miserable. That's my job." He grinned evilly and wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed out loud.

The rest of the ride home, Derek listened to Casey go on and on about what she wanted to do to the house when she got home. That she would get Lizzie and Edwin to join in and help decorate since he was being his usual non-participating self. He would help her; he just didn't want her to know that. But he did need to think of how to bust that asshole boyfriend of hers.

Lizzie and Edwin had only enough time to walk-in, set their book bags near the washing machine and enter the kitchen before being bombarded by an enthusiastic Casey. The Casey they hadn't left this morning, a new more hyper Casey was standing before them.

Lizzie looked at Edwin, Edwin looked at Lizzie; sighing, they agreed to help put up fake spider webs and spiders around the living room ceiling. Casey smiled brightly, kissing Lizzie's left cheek and Edwin's right cheek before pushing past them to Derek, who was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Okay, Derek, what would you like served at our party? Finger sandwiches, chips, salsa…anything ringing any bells with you?" She stared with such expectations. He shrugged and said all. She blew a stray strand of brunette hair from her face. Casey then grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him into the kitchen with her.

"You are going to make some sandwiches, I'll cut them. But you have to do something with that, that stick." She pointed to his hockey stick in the laundry room. He said he'd put it away, stating he didn't know why it had to be moved. No one was coming in that door; they'd come in the front door.

A few hours later…

Derek had Casey's seal of approval, he'd be a vampire count and she'd be the countess. Just so they would look like upscale hosts for the party. Derek really wanted to be a zombie, but Casey said she was terrified of zombies. They were gross and disgusting and she would make him one if he dared dressed that way. He laughed, but when he saw the "serious" Casey face, he stopped.

There was a knock on the door and Casey fluffed her hair in anticipation of their first guests. She nodded to Lizzie, who'd also been assigned doorman, er door person.

"Good evening. Come in, come in." Lizzie bowed to Emily and Sheldon. They were always on time for everything, unlike Derek who was usually late.

"Aw, Em. You guys look adorable. Punk really suits the two of you." Casey said to her best friend after giving her a hello hug. Sheldon gave a hug; he was beginning to get used to Casey. Little by little.

"Shep! How's it goin? You ready to party down with us?" Derek high fived his buddy. The girls rolled their eyes mouthing _boys_.

"So where are the 'rents? They down in the basement?" Sheldon asked the whereabouts of George and Nora.

"No, they took Marti to dinner and a movie. They should be gone for three or four hours. Just enough 'rent free time to throw down and clean up. Well, Casey will be cleaning." Derek smiled at Casey who stuck her tongue out at him.

"I already warned you about that! Keep it up. I'll use that to clean my hockey stick." Casey pulled her tongue in faster than he had ever seen and closed her mouth. Which in itself was a monumental occurrence.

"You two fight as if you were da…"Sheldon's mouth was covered by Emily's hand and then he was pulled away for a moment. The doorbell rang again which was a nice distraction for Derek.

"Yeah. Come on in. Wow so nice to see you." Derek greeted some random people from Casey's list. A chick with a football player, _gag_, and a fellow debater. Casey smiled brightly at her guests and motioned for them to come inside.

The living room was decorated with the spider webs from the ceiling, but also a fake mummy that Edwin had made, and the furniture had been removed to make room to dance. Other random Halloween decorations were all around the room. Lizzie was now going from person to person with a tray of the finger sandwiches and Edwin behind her with a tray of drinks. Casey always made things look extravagant.

Within the half-hour, at least twenty teens were crowded around the McDonald-Venturi home. Casey scanned the crowd for Max. To her dissatisfaction, he was no where to be found.

Derek was watching Casey; she glided slowly through the crowd, never bumping into anyone or anything. Which was pretty impressive where Casey was considered. But the sad look on her face would turn into a smile as she greeted his guests and her own with politeness and poise.

Emily had been chatting with a few other girls, when the doorbell rang and she knew who that would be. She quickly placed herself in Casey's area. Derek seemed just as keen on watching Casey for any intervention necessary.

Casey made her way over to the door to answer it, to her surprise; Max was standing on her doorstep with Kendra.

"Hi, wow. Kendra, that dress. You look amazing." Casey complimented Kendra on her low cut renaissance dress. Max was dressed in his football jersey, how original. Odd, why were they together? Casey thought a minute; _well I guess it would make sense. They do live next to each other, but I thought Derek wasn't inviting Kendra._

Derek watched Casey's face for any recognition. He didn't see any, so he walked up to the door to stand beside her. Thinking _Dumbass! I didn't even have to out you; here you are with the girl you're cheating on your girlfriend with. And have the audacity to bring her to your girlfriend's party. Wow, Max…you rock my face!_

"Kendra, what are you doing here? I didn't invite you." Derek tried to make it more obvious to Casey, _come on! Case, for once don't be clueless._

The wheels began to turn, Casey was a smart girl. But sometimes she was so daft. The speechless emotional words were obvious to Derek. Maybe even obvious to Kendra, but definitely obvious to Max.

There was shock, realization, then lastly anger. Lots of anger.

"This is the football player you cheated on Derek with? And you, you son-of-a-bitch! You cheated on me, with her? Both of you can go to hell and get the fuck out of my house!" Casey McDonald never even says shoot. This was major, this was the BIG one. The room was silent, Max's face turned as red as the foyer rug. Kendra didn't know what to say, she thought Max and Casey were over…but it was too late to say anything. A very ecstatic Derek slammed the front door in their faces.

"Excuse me." Casey had managed to embarrass herself yet again. She turned and started running up the steps. Derek grabbed Emily, who was still close by and appointed her temporary hostess. He then chased after Casey. What he would say, he didn't know. But he would figure that out soon enough.

In her room:

"I can't believe how clueless I am. It was there, all the signs were! He turned bright red when I asked who that bitch cheated on you with. And here he was, with her. How do you stand it? Is this not affecting you? Derek?" Casey stared at him. Her once perfectly curled hair was straightening with her anger, something so weird. But he noticed, immediately. She was pacing her bedroom like she did when she came to his room to ask questions or when she wanted to discuss something important.

"I knew. I tried to tell you, but I just couldn't. I didn't want you to find out this way. But it's done. It's over, you can breathe and relax, Case." Derek grabbed her by the waist to stop the pacing. He hated when she paced.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me. Derek, I thought that would be something you'd get a kick out of. Seeing me cry over a broken heart." Casey was really venting, she hadn't meant those things. She threw his arms off her waist. She had always been jealous of Kendra. Derek, as a boyfriend, was actually perfect. The perfect she tried to mold Max into, boy did that turn out horribly. But here was he, the perfect boy and she would never have him.

"I don't enjoy seeing you cry, or being upset, or even scared. God, Casey! I…I don't know what to do with you!" He ranted as if she made him mad with her neurotic behavior. She finally broke down, the flood gates were open.

Casey dropped to her knees, covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Sobbed like she'd never done before, it felt good and horrible at the same time. She knew how Derek felt about crying, but she couldn't help it.

"I'm never going to have that, am I?" She shouted to no one in particular.

Derek calmly sat on his own knees, placing his hands on either sides of her arms, and asked, "Have what?"

"The perfect relationship, the perfect love, the perfect boyfriend. The perfect…_you_." Her sobs had turned to quiet sniffling. Derek didn't think he'd heard her right. _The perfect…me?_

_OH, God, did I say that last part out loud?_

"What do you mean, the perfect me? What are you talking about, Casey?" Derek was almost holding his breath. _Would his crush be returned? Could it be more or would it be more than a crush?_

_It's more than a crush, Derek. It's love, you are in love with your stepsister. You sick bastard! No! It's not sick, we're not blood related. _Derek silently argued with himself.

"I think I'm in love with you. I think I've always been in love with you. But you had Kendra and I was with Sam, then Max. And almost Noel…" Casey was rambling on again. Derek didn't need to ask would there be more. He moved his hands from her arms to her shoulders, then rested them on both sides of Casey's face. The tears had streaked the make up she wore, the black eyeliner and mascara made small black rivers in the white face paint. He lifted her head, so that her eyes were level with his. Then he looked over her face one more time before planting a soft kiss on her lips. He prepared himself for what might happen next, whether she hit him or continued the kiss was up to her. He'd made his move, and now he would wait.

Casey didn't believe in long waits, she was impatient as hell. She moved her lips over his, opening her eyes slightly to see his reaction. He was a little surprised, then the two deepened their first kiss to make it all that they were feeling. Hoping it would pour into its receiver and consume them.

That's how Lizzie and Edwin found the two of them. Sitting on Casey's bedroom floor in front of her desk, kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, Michael Seater, or Ashley Leggett…wish I could visit them

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, Michael Seater, or Ashley Leggett…wish I could visit them!

Chapter 3

Busted

"What the fuck?" Edwin exclaimed. Lizzie's jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe her eyes. This was a mistake, had to be. She rubbed them for good measure. _Nope, still saw it!_

"ED-WIN!" Derek and Casey screamed in unison. The youngest Venturi boy cringed. Derek and Casey screaming together was worse then when they screamed separately.

"What? Did you, I mean. No. NO." Edwin stuttered. He waved his hands in front of himself, as he stepped back. Lizzie smiled, she knew it was a possibility. Casey and Derek had always fought, but it was the _flirting_ kind of fighting. She was 14 and even she could tell flirting when she saw it.

"Ed, look you two come in here, close that door. Now, calmly have a seat." Derek reasoned with his little bro and little stepsister. Edwin sat down on Casey's bed. Lizzie seated herself next to him. Their 17 year- old siblings looked expectantly at the younger duo. Edwin had to speak, there was just something he had to understand.

"Derek, I thought you hated Casey." Edwin began, shock still evident upon his features. He seemed a little confused. Casey was still sitting on the floor. She narrowed her eyes on Edwin.

"Thanks, Edwin. I am truly glad to know you think so highly of me." Casey wiped her nose with a Kleenex.

"It's nothing against you. But do you really think your mom and our dad are going to see the greatness of your coupling?" He did make sense, _the little shit_. Derek thought. Casey let that sink in a little bit.

"What do we do now? I mean, we don't really know how to deal with this ourselves. Derek and I have spent so much time hating each other." Casey was rambling.

She's embarrassed that these two saw us. Will she be too embarrassed to call me her boyfriend? Derek looked at her with his eyes locked on hers as if to say, "I kissed you, does that not count?" He held his hands out to her, took her hands in his own and helped her up.

"Casey. Will us having a relationship be too embarrassing for you?" Derek had concern plastered on his face. Casey shook her head no. She wouldn't be embarrassed. That would make her the happiest teenager in the world to know she finally had what she'd always wanted. Derek Venturi. Her look of content made Derek smile in a knowing way. This might work out to be a long term thing.

"Okay, that was totally weird! You're being all mushy, that's disgusting. You're not going to start calling him Derbear, are you?" Lizzie spoke up; she'd been sitting quietly on Casey's bed. Casey raised an eyebrow, rivaling that of Derek.

"No, of course not. But we do have twenty some odd people downstairs. I'm sure Em is doing wonderfully, but shouldn't we discuss this after the party?" Casey said analytically.

"Okay, you heard the lady. Downstairs. Now." Derek recited. Edwin rolled his dark brown eyes, looked at Lizzie, and stood. Lizzie got up and ran to Casey and gave her a hug. While she whispered, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Liz. That means a lot to me." Casey watched her sister follow Edwin. _They'll be next, _she thought.

Derek looked at her with adoration in his eyes. Something Casey had never seen from those darling brown eyes. She returned the stare as they descended the stairs.

Emily sighed with relief. About half of the football team members attending the party had decided to leave when Max was shut out. They didn't think it was a good idea to stay when their Captain was out in the cold.

"Where have you four been? This is NOT my house, don't ever do anything like that to me again, you hear me? Derek?" Emily stared from Casey to Derek and back to Casey. Something was going on with those two. She felt it, as if they were wearing their hearts on their sleeves.

"Uh, sorry Em. I just needed to make sure that Casey was all right." Derek was blushing, that didn't happen very often. Emily thought to the first and few times she'd seen him blush, it had happened when he first saw Kendra. _Okay, now I get it. They like each other. _She decided it best to speak to Casey about it later.

"Okay, well half your guests have departed. So what next? Spin the bottle, 7 minutes in Heaven, or a round of quarters." Emily grinned wickedly.

"What, no. We don't have any alcohol in this house. But…" Casey had a sly look on her face.

Derek smiled; maybe this would be interesting. Then he saw her head upstairs to the games closet. _Oh no, not karoake!_

"CASEY, do you want everyone else to leave this party too? You cannot expect _my_ friends to sing on _that_!" Derek said horrified.

She ignored him, it would be fun, and this group could handle it. He rolled his eyes. Emily looked sympathetic. She decided to intervene.

"No, Case. Let's not, at least wait until it's just the usual crowd. Then it would be an excellent idea." Thank God for Emily, the voice of reason!

Casey pouted, she loved to sing, dance, or anything that required performing. Derek grabbed her hand, kissed it and pointed both fingers at her. She smiled, then hid the machine away until it was the usual crowd.

Sam came up to his best friend right as Derek had kissed Casey's hand, "what the hell was that about?" _Was Sam mad? He sounded mad, but why would he be mad?_ Casey thought, Derek took immediate defense.

"You know what Sam, I like her. Well, that's not entirely true. I'm _in love_ with her. Casey, my stepsister. You have a problem with that?" Derek prepared himself. If Sam was pissed so let it be known now why he'd kissed her hand.

"None, just wondering if I needed glasses. No need to get defensive, dude." Sam shrugged his shoulders, then Sheldon joined them, as did Ralph.

The party hadn't really been much of a party. The last people left within a half-hour of the football team's departure. The only one's left now were Sheldon, Emily, Ralph, Sam, and the McDonald-Venturi family.

"So you up for some karoake?" Derek looked at his members of D-Rock and then to Edwin and Lizzie. Casey squealed. She ran over to Derek and gave him another passionate kiss, forgetting his rule about PDA's.

Ralph mumbled something about the kissing would not be easy to get used to. Sam agreed, but smiled. His best friend looked happier than he'd ever seen him. And considering they'd been friends since preschool, that was a huge deal.

When Nora, George, and Marti returned home, they found the teens rocking out the karoake and dancing around the living room. Marti had seemed sleepy, but quickly perked up. She scrambled to join Derek and the others.

"Well, looks like we're in time for the party." George laughed as Nora shook her head and pulled him into the kitchen. The door swinging closed behind the couple.

"Georgie, we can't interrupt. Even if it is the kids' best friends. We promised Casey and Derek we'd leave them alone if we came home before it was over." Nora said gently. She knew how much George loved to sing with the kids. He was always interested in re-living his old "George of the Jungle" days.

Reluctantly, he agreed to stay in the kitchen with her. Just then Marti began belting out some song he didn't recognize. He and Nora peeked out, they weren't sure if they should get Marti in there with them or what.

The scene they encountered was not one they expected. The teenagers were cheering the ten-year-old along, even Emily and Casey were singing back up. It was so funny! Nora ran to get her camera, she loved to take pictures of everything the kids did.

"Hey, what's going on? Not again, mom! The camera? Jeez!" Lizzie replied as she walked into the kitchen for a soda. George shrugged his shoulders as if to say he couldn't do anything about it.

Lizzie just grabbed herself a soda and went back for another for Edwin as an after thought. The parents smiled. They were so happy that their children were getting along so well. It made their hearts swell with pride.

Derek and Casey were up singing "You're the One I Want" from _Grease_. Derek hated that movie! But there he was doing his best John Travolta impression. Casey had a smile of content on her face as she sang Olivia Newton-John's part. George and Nora couldn't resist any longer. They entered the living room and sat on the couch that Ralph and Sam had put back in its place.

The scene before them was too cute to bear. As soon as the song was over, Nora and George gave their children a standing ovation.

Derek smiled as did Casey, both bowing at the same time.

"You're next!" Casey shouted. _Derek is behaving oddly, he keeps staring over at Casey. And he sang that song, from the movie he hates most. But he seems to be being overly nice to Casey. _

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose." George was excited, but pretended not to be. Nora thought he was oblivious as usual. Hadn't he noticed how strange the two eldest were behaving?

"Okay, but first. Case, can I speak with you briefly in the kitchen? Alone?" Nora nodded to the kitchen as she stated her request. Casey shrugged, then followed her mother into the heart of the house.

"What is it, mom?" Casey seemed a bit confused, why did her mother want to speak with her?

"Did Derek lose a bet? Because he's singing _Grease _songs, he hates that movie!" Nora was suspicious, that was for sure. But what to say?

"No, mom. He didn't lose a bet. He's just trying to cheer me up. It seems that Max was cheating on me with Kendra. And Derek knew about it, like the Scott incident. But he wanted to act quickly. Just because we're cool now." Casey explained, though Nora seemed more confused by this information.

"Wait, what? Max and Kendra? Wow. You know what, good for you and Derek. Let's go sing!" Nora laughed. She felt all giddy. Casey and Derek were actually being friends. That made her heart fill with joy. No more fighting!

As Casey and Nora re-joined their family and friends, a look was passed from Derek to Casey that George seemed to catch by accident. Was that a look of happiness? Weird. But he didn't think any further on it.

Tonight they just enjoyed spending time together.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, Michael Seater, or Ashley Leggett…wish I could visit them

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or anything else I may reference in this fic. It is purely for my entertainment and the entertainment of my fans!

Chapter 4

Manic Monday

"Edwin! I was first!" Lizzie McDonald yelled on Monday morning on her way to the bathroom. Her stepbrother had rushed passed her to be first in the bathroom this morning. Usually, Derek or Casey reserved that right; but for some reason the two eldest of the children were no where to be found.

"No way, Liz. I got here first. You shouldn't be so slow!" Edwin yelled before slamming and locking the door in her face.

Lizzie sighed with frustration, as she slid down the closed bathroom door. What a way to start the week!  
First, she had been unable to sleep very well the last night. Second, Edwin was pushing her around. And that NEVER happened. It had to be the exhaustion she had been feeling the last few days. Ever since her sister and older stepbrother decided to have a secret relationship. She and Edwin had been trying to keep Marti from discovering, then spilling the coupling to their parents.

Where were Casey and Derek this morning? They were not in their rooms, Lizzie had checked after her shower. Even their beds were made, but no trace of either being in the house was evident.

She raced down the steps and into the kitchen. She found her mom there but no Casey. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Edwin's smiling face.

"Where are Derek and Casey this morning, I wonder. I haven't seen either of them. Have you, George?" Nora asked from her mug of hot tea and the morning newspaper. Her husband shrugged.

"I saw them leaving bright and early. They must have decided to go out for breakfast. This is a school day, though. I am confused. They aren't ever up this early." He thought about it, shrugged again and left for his car.

Meanwhile, at Smellie Nellie's…

Derek and Casey walked into the restaurant for a nice quiet breakfast for two. No one seemed to notice the love birds as they held hands across the table, only letting go to take a bite of food and joining hands again.

"Derek, this was so sweet. I can't believe you woke up this early just to take me to breakfast. Thank you." Casey recited as she and Derek got into the car to go to school.

"You're welcome, Case. I can be a romantic. I guess you haven't seen that side of me before with all the fighting we normally do. But, rest assured, I intend on showing you more of the boyfriend-Derek." He smiled at her. She blushed.

School…

Derek Venturi entered school holding the hand of Casey McDonald, his stepsister. Some students in the hall knew Derek, but not as many knew Casey. She had never been popular. Nevertheless, her brief relationship with Max, had opened a few doors as far as the popularity goes.

A few familiar faces were recognizable in the sea of students. Faces belonging to Sam, Ralph, Sheldon, and Emily. They wore looks of surprise but not too surprised. They had known about the attraction brewing below the surface of Casey's and Derek's bickering. It just came as a small shock to see them actually holding hands in public. One, they usually never spoke in the halls. Two, Derek had rules about PDA's. Although, as evident at the party, he seemed to be letting those rules become obscure.

"Good morning, Sammy. How's it hanging Ralph? Sheldon, you doing okay this morning? No allergies?" Derek was in a seriously good mood. Usually he spoke quickly and God forbid any of them try to talk to Derek about what they'd been doing, his answer was usually "yeah, whatever." This was nice, Sam thought. But scary as well.

"Uh, well. I guess things are good." Ralph answered. Sam smiled while saying good morning, while Sheldon looked shocked most of all.

"No, allergies are good this morning. Thanks for asking, Derek." Sheldon grabbed Emily from the conversation she and Casey were having.

"Hey, Sheldon. What's up with you?" Emily turned her angry eyes in the direction of her boyfriend.

"I don't know how to handle a nice Derek. What do I do, Em?" Emily rolled her eyes; sometimes her boyfriend was so stupid. Although, he was one of the smartest students in school, he did have issues.

"Just handle him like you would any other day. And don't bitch, this is the Derek we all wanted!" Emily cut her eyes at Sheldon before returning to the conversation with Casey. Warning Sheldon, he had better listen to her.

Around the corner, Kendra was walking down the hall with Max. They had decided to bring their secret relationship to the public eye. However, they both paused when they heard the familiar voices.

"What's it like to kiss Derek? Is it weird, or is it normal?" Emily was dying to know some juicy details.

"Emily! It's great. He is so sweet as a boyfriend. I can't imagine why Kendra cheated with Max. He was a horrible boyfriend. But Derek? He's the best I've had." Casey looked at Emily with embarrassment in her eyes, "As far as boyfriends go, don't look at me that way. We haven't done anything other than kiss!" Casey screeched at Emily's suggestive eyebrow raise.

Kendra looked at Max; he had an anger burning in his brown eyes that she had never seen before. He turned them to her. Which was a surprise to the blonde, she felt his anger directed toward her.

"If you hadn't seduced me and given me what Casey hadn't, I'd still be with her!" He hissed, as if he suddenly realized he missed Casey. Kendra narrowed her blue eyes before replying viciously,

"No you wouldn't because she has always wanted Derek. Not you." Kendra stalked off, with Max trailing behind her.

As the couple turned the corner, Kendra sidestepped Casey and Emily. Max ran right into Casey, almost knocking her over.

"Hey, Case. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." He said sweetly. Casey's shrill cry of Max's name caught Derek's attention immediately.

"Maxxxx. Watch where you're going!" At Casey's harsh words, Max looked at her with a glint in his eyes that Casey had never seen before either.

He grabbed her arm and was face to face with her. He hissed at her through clenched teeth,

"So you and Derek? Nice." As soon as the words had passed his lips, a fist flew in from the side; it hit Max on his right side and he stumbled to the right of Casey.

"Mister Venturi would you come with me? Max, let's go." The principle called both boys to his office. Casey wasn't sure if she should be relieved that Derek hit Max, or if she should be pissed, he was caught.

Later at home…

George and Nora walked into the living room to investigate why the front door was slamming. When they entered the living room, they heard Derek and Casey fighting. _Oh, great! Here we go again_, they thought.

"What is all the commotion?" George asked, looking from Derek to Casey.

"Derek got himself suspended today!" Casey yelled.

"De-rek!" George and Nora shouted in unison.

"Why did you get suspended?" Nora calmed herself, then asked expectantly.

Derek's face reddened, his eyes got darker. Casey looked at him as if to say, "Well tell them!" He decided not to share and began ascending the stairs. Casey blew a stray hair from her forehead.

"He hit Max." Casey said quietly. She hated getting Derek in trouble, but she felt their parents deserved to know.

"Yeah, because he grabbed your arm. I'm not letting some football jock mess with my girlfriend!" Derek exclaimed as he bound back down the few steps he had managed to walk up.

"Whoa, what? Did he say, did you say?" George ran a nervous hand through his blond hair.

"Your girlfriend? When did this happen? How long has it been going on, Casey?" Nora looked at her daughter. _De-rek! Spilling the beans already!_

"Only a few days, Friday night. We confessed our feelings at the party. Are you mad?" Casey looked down. She hated disappointing her mother. Derek put a protective arm around Casey's shoulders.

After seeing this, George let out a breath he'd been holding. Then he said, "Okay, there will be rules that WILL be followed as long as the two of you live here. First, no making out all over the house and you get to break the news to Marti. No doubt Lizzie and Edwin already know, they were here at the party."

George went on, saying they couldn't have sex in the house, to which both Derek and Casey blushed. They hadn't thought that far ahead. They were still getting used to holding hands and kissing.

Nora held up a finger to signal that she had something to add, "I don't want to see the two of you kissing in front of Marti. She's too young to see that from the two of you. And as far as Edwin and Lizzie go…uh. Nevermind." Nora's mind went blank. _What if they decided to date? Oh I don't think I could handle that!_

"Okay, we got it. Moving on, what is my punishment for punching that jack ass Max?" Derek seemed bored with the setting of the rules.

Casey smiled shyly. She wasn't sure what to do next. Their parents seemed very accepting of their dating. She waited patiently to see what Derek's punishment would be.

"No car for at least two weeks. If you need to go anywhere, Casey will drive you." George told his oldest son. Derek's jaw dropped, he'd been expecting more. But he was pleased as well.

"Now the two of you go upstairs, do your homework, and get ready for supper." Nora finalized.

She and George looked at each other, "Oh boy. Here we go."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, Michael Seater, or Ashley Leggett…wish I could visit them

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or anything else I may reference in this fic. It is purely for my entertainment and the entertainment of my fans!

Chapter 5

Two Week Lock Down

As Derek and Casey's relationship continued to blossom, so did the punishment. After some thought, Nora and George decided Derek needed extra chores.

Casey smiled happily as she watched Derek wash dishes, although it was her turn.

"You're enjoying this way too much. You know that?" Derek asked as he finished washing the last dinner plate. He proceeded to do the rest of tonight's dishes.

"Yeah, but it's wonderful watching you struggle. I love you." She said, as if it made the job seem easier to accomplish.

"You better! I am taking all this extra work because of you." He teased, she knew he wasn't serious. He knew very well it had been his own fault and stupidity for hitting Max.

She smiled again and rushed out of the kitchen to take her nightly shower.

"Hey! Aren't you going to keep me company?" He shouted to her retreating back. She slowly turned around.

"Huh? Nope. I'm going to enjoy a nice hot shower." She slyly declared. He threw soapsuds at her, but missed her by a mile.

An hour later…

"Casey? Are you busy?" Lizzie called to her sister through the closed door.

"No, come on in. What's up?" Casey questioned her sister as Lizzie walked in and dramatically flopped onto the bed.

Casey had been sitting at her vanity table. She looked at Lizzie's bored expression from the mirror.

"I need some advice. There's this boy at school who won't leave me alone. I think he likes me. But I'm not sure." Lizzie began.

"Well, how do you feel about this boy? Is he someone you are interested in?" Casey asked, trying to pry more information out of her sister.

"I don't really know. He's cute, but he's kind of a dork." Lizzie confessed, "I'm worried my friends will think it's stupid if I liked him."

"Liz, you can't always listen to what your friends say. Do you think all of my friends think dating Derek is a good idea? No. But he's my choice, the most important and best one I've made all year." Casey elaborated.

Derek had been walking past her room when he'd stopped to "clean off a cob web" and decided to eaves drop. After hearing her last statement, he was overcome with the urge to run in there and kiss her. He controlled himself, however, to listen to the rest of what she was saying.

"I thought they were all gong-ho about you and Derek. That's weird." Lizzie trailed. She wasn't sure how to react to the information.

"Well, I don't care what those people say. I love Derek. And Emily is really the only one whose opinion I value and she supports the decision Derek and I made." Casey had a dreamy look on her face as she turned back to her mirror.

Lizzie told her sister thank you and left the room to go to her own. She ran into Derek en route.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Lizzie asked, his cheeks turned crimson and he shrugged. He then gave her the prize winning Venturi smile.

Casey perked up when she heard Lizzie. She sat quietly to see if he would say anything.

"She really does love me. That makes things so much easier." Derek said more to himself. Lizzie gave a puzzled look, but shrugged her shoulders and closed her bedroom door.

Casey was confused, what does he mean? Makes what easier. Curiosity overtook her and she drifted to her door and opened it.

"Makes what easier?" She caught him off guard.

"Uh, um. Nevermind, you'll find out soon enough." He replied as he gave her a swift kiss on the lips and walked into his own room.

George and Nora were thinking about their quiet evening. Things had been unbelievably quieter since the joining of their oldest children. There hadn't been as much bickering. Lizzie and Edwin were getting along like they always did. Marti really hadn't been much of a problem either. But she still didn't know that Derek and Casey were together, but that they seemed to be nicer to each other.

Marti happened to be wandering down the hallway when she saw Derek kiss Casey. She felt weird, like she never had before. She watched Casey smile and Derek walk into his room. Casey had closed her door, but she seemed a bit confused. Marti thought she would ask what was going on.

"Casey? I need you." Marti said through the closed door. Casey opened her room and allowed Marti and Sir Monkesalot come inside.

"What is it, Marti? Are you okay? You seem a little, I don't know. Nervous about something." Casey eyed her little stepsister. What was this crazy girl up to now?

"Why did Smerek kiss you? And why have you two been so nice to each other?" Marti inquired. Casey wans't sure how to answer her. She seemed lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

Derek walked in to kiss his girlfriend goodnight, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his seven-year-old sister.

"Derek, Marti would like to know why you kissed me." Casey acknowledged.

"Well, Smarti, I kissed Casey because she's my girlfriend. And I love her." He spoke with such love and tenderness, it melted Casey's heart all over.

"Ewww. That's gross! But if you two are happy, okay. But I don't like the kissing, please don't while I'm around." Marti relayed as she left the room. She hadn't gotten upset, which was a good thing. Casey thought maybe she'd already known, but didn't want to say anything.

"That's going to be hard, but I'll try. Kay, Smarti?" Derek directed his question to his baby sister. She nodded, looked at Casey then back at Derek and smiled.

"That went more smoothly than I originally anticipated." Casey said, Derek agreed.

He gave her the goodnight kiss he'd been dying to give since he walked into the room. She kissed him back with the same desire.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her hands from wanting to explore his body. It was becoming harder and harder as their relationship progressed. Derek was fueling desire in her body that no one before him had.

Unbeknownst to her, he had the same thoughts each time he saw her, was near her. He wanted to ravish her but wanted to wait until the timing was perfect.

The couple slept in separate beds once again, though they desperately wanted to be in the same one.

A/N: I realize in the previous chapters I had Marti at 10, sorry. Pretend it never happened! Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, Michael Seater, or Ashley Leggett…wish I could visit them

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or anything else I may reference in this fic. It is purely for my entertainment and the entertainment of my fans!

Chapter 6

Will the Agony Ever Stop?

A month later…

"Casey, it's getting harder and harder! What should I do?" Emily asked as she and Casey were walking through the mall on a Saturday afternoon.

"I don't know, Em. If you want to be with Sheldon, that way. I guess you'll just have to jump him!" Casey smiled with an air of mischief. Emily rolled her eyes.

"What about you and Derek? Aren't you tired of the wait? I mean, you've been together for a full month. What are you waiting on? Prom? The cliché time everyone wants to have sex?" Emily had struck the one nerve Casey was still trying to relax.

Yes, one full month of watching that sexy ass man with the broad shoulders and pecs of steel flaunting around shirtless. Claiming it was too hot in the house, even though it was now November and cold as all get out on the outside.

Derek seemed to enjoy torturing Casey this way. He knew she was close to the brink of insanity. She tortured him as well in those tiny shorts she wore to bed and that smooth camisole she wore without a bra. Just to make his nature stand at attention.

The teenagers were teasing each other sexually in the most unkind way.

"I don't know. He acts like he's ready then he doesn't. I want to then I chicken out. It just seems difficult for me too. I can't get over the feelings. The same, I'm sure, you're experiencing with Sheldon?" Casey assumed correctly.

The two girls were still talking sex when they ran into Kendra at the coffee shop where she now worked.

"Hey, girls. Everything all right today?" She smiled as Casey and Emily walked up to the counter to order. Since the falling out at the party and Derek and Max's behavior…Casey and Kendra were actually trying to be friends. Emily just didn't get that. She kept her opinion to herself, for once.

"Yeah, it's great. Things with Max good?" Casey was being polite. Kendra rolled her eyes then said she ended things with Max. Casey had been right, he was a loser of a boyfriend. Luckily, she hadn't said she wanted to be with Derek either. Kendra was interested in someone she had met at a University party. Casey felt confident and cool with this news.

Once they'd paid, the two friends said good-bye and exited the coffee shop.

Somewhere on the lower level of the two-story shopping mall, Derek was hanging with his buddies. He and Casey had agreed they needed to spend sometime alone. Being in a relationship with the person you want most (in every way) and living with them took away just a bit of the mystery. But not so much as it was a problem.

"Dude, what to do. I want to have sex with her, it's driving me wild each time we have to part in separate bedrooms." Derek was explaining to Sam and Ralph.

"You haven't sneaked into her bedroom yet? And you live with her…what a puss!" Sam declared as Derek made like he was going to hit him. Sam ducked out of the way laughing.

"That's gotta be a downer." Ralph interjected.

"You don't know the half of it! She walks around in her short night shorts and camisole _without_ a bra! It's pure torture. I've been taking _a lot_ of cold showers lately!" Derek exclaimed. He was spinning in his mind. What could he do? He didn't want to rush things, but it was becoming excruciatingly unmanageable.

The teenage boys discussed more about sex as they had been walking around the sporting goods store where Max happened to work.

"Hey, D. Sam, Ralph. How's it going?" Max was being nice because it was in his job description. Derek hadn't liked the way he called him by his nickname. The nickname reserved for FRIENDS only.

"First of all, it's Derek. Second, don't act as though we are friends. Cause we're not." Derek's anger toward the football jock seemed to be worse than before.

"Sorry, dude. Just trying to be nice." Max tried to explain. Derek shot him a bird and motioned the others to follow him out of the store.

Max really wanted to hit him. But he knew he'd be fired. He decided to let it go for now. But one day, he vowed, he would beat the ever loving shit out of that wise ass Venturi.

Derek picked up with the previous conversation as he and the guys walked around another store. He was browsing the music department as he was talking.

Sam and Ralph seemed to listen, but didn't comment anymore. They knew it would piss Derek off if they did.

After a few more hours, the five teenagers met up at the theater. Emily hated not being with Sheldon, but he had some family thing to do and she declined his offer to join him. She needed to talk to Casey.

Once the movie had ended, the friends said goodnight. Casey drove Derek and Emily home. It was her turn to drive. She and her wonderful boyfriend decided to take turns. That way, she wouldn't have to cringe _every_ time she was in the car with Derek.

"Good night, Em. I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep well!" Casey called after her best friend. Emily said farewell as she walked the short distance to her front door.

"Why couldn't she just have walked from our house? It's not even ten feet away, Case." Derek whined. He couldn't understand why Casey insisted on dropping Emily off in the car.

"Derek! It's dark, besides she would do it for me. Just deal with it." Casey spoke with an authority tone.

Derek smiled as he rolled his eyes. There were only two women in his life that he would ever take orders from, Casey and Marti.

As Casey pulled into their drive-way and parked, he decided to sneak in a make out session before the two had to go inside. He started with the gentle lean from his place over to her temple, kissing just on the edge of her hairline. Then he trailed down to her cheek, then to her jaw. He lingered there a bit before delving further to her ear. With that, Casey shivered. He smiled in the darkness, she had felt the corners of his lips turn upward. He nipped her lobe and then ended with the hollow behind her right ear. The spot, he knew would drive her crazy.

She sighed contently before turning her face toward him to kiss his luscious lips. Anything, to get him away from his previous area. All Casey had to do was place her hand lightly on his thigh; he pulled back abruptly. She looked at him with an evil glint in her eye.

"Ho, ho. Not fair. You know not to do that. If you don't stop now, I won't be able to stop myself." He huskily spoke.

"Who says I wanted you to stop?" Another evil glint, _damn she's good_.

"Casey, we're in the garage." He was trying to speak logically for once.

"Yes, and no one is home. Do you see your father's car? And no lights are on…" She trailed off, leaving his breath raspy.

"Condoms, we need condoms." He wasn't sure she was being serious, he was somewhat nervous.

"I have one in my purse. Do you want to go upstairs?" Casey asked him. She bit her lip as if she was expecting him to say no.

"Um, what? Yeah, okay. But just so you know, I'm nervous." He didn't really have to explain this, she saw he was playing with the back of his hair.

"Derek, I'm nervous too. But I love you and I feel I'm ready. Do you want me to over analyze our first time, or go with the flow?" She batted her long lashes. He couldn't say no now.

"Go with the flow. Come on." He opened his door and was already opening hers before she realized what was happening. She was suddenly very nervous, even more so than she had been thirty seconds ago. The confidence she had felt seemed to float out of the window.

They walked hand in hand upstairs. Dilema, whose room? Casey seemd to answer his question before he asked,

"My room. The door to the bathroom is right there. We could flush the condom without anyone knowing." She seemed to be thinking clearly now. He nodded, she made a good point.

He took her hands in his and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes. Getting lost only a moment, before he shut her bedroom door behind them.

She looked sheepishly at him, gulped and turned down the lamp by her bed. The lamp's lowest rays gave just enough light to show her taking off her shirt, as he watched. He took his own shirt off, revealing those pecs she was so fond of gawking at.

The next thing he did was removed his pants. Stepping out of them, he tossed them with one foot on top of his shirt.

Casey smiled shyly, removing her own jeans and doing the same. The were down to their underwear now.

Derek watched with awe as she removed the white lacy bra she was wearing, he finally go to see her breasts without the camisole. It instantly caused his body to react. He took in a deep breath, removed his boxers and tossed them to the side. She stood taking him in with her eyes as she teased him a bit with the longevity of removing the lacy boy cut panties she was wearing.

Soon both teens were naked, in the soft glow, it couldn't have been better. Derek closed the gap between them by gently pulling her body to his with one out stretched arm. Placing it around her waist, he guided her to the bed. Then lying her down as if she were made of the finest China Hong Kong had ever crafted.

He placed himself above her, balancing his weight on his arms as he looked her up and down once more before kissing her passionately. It wasn't urgent or fevered. He wanted it to be soft and perfect for her sake. This was her first time, he had only been with one girl before now. But that seemed a distant past compared to the time he was encountering now.

Casey pulled the condom from her purse she had tossed to the floor as Derek had shut the door.

His manhood was full with desire so slipping it on was not the difficult thing she first imagined it to be. Once it was in place, he gently rubbed the two organs together, hers became wet with readiness.

The task of piercing the hymen had been painful, although he had been as gentle as he could. Soon, Casey felt the desire relaxing her muscles below to allow him further access. He moaned quietly as did she.

The awkward beginning was soon a wonderful experience. Casey sighed and arched her back with each thrust. Derek looked at her eyes the entire time. He wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt her. Seeing no pain, he continued, slowly then faster.

After sometime, he released and wondered to himself if she had. He asked her once if she was okay, she'd nodded her answer. Soon he felt her body release, she cried out. Shocked at first as she had never done anything like this before, but soon reveled in her passion.

He collapsed, but didn't put his full weight on her. He was sweating, she had a small puddle in her bellybutton.

He kissed her tenderly, whispering I love you. She accepted his kiss, it felt invigorating. She whispered I love you, too. He pulled himself out slowly. She felt a sudden pain, but ignored it for fear he would freak if he had hurt her.

He disposed of the condom in the toilet as she had suggested. Then came back to lye beside her on the bed. He held her to him, she smiled as she turned to place her head on that sculptured chest of his.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked her quietly. She spoke in a whisper, not sure why.

"Yes. I don't want you to ever leave me, Derek Venturi." She said. He promised he wouldn't, except for tonight. He had to, so his dad and her mother didn't freak.

"We should probably get dressed, Nora and dad might be back soon. I don't want to end this, but we have to." He seemed to become the voice of reason now. She sighed, but agreed. They dressed silently, while steeling glances at one another.

Derek held Casey's hand as they descended the staircase, he had been right. Their parents pulled into the drive five minutes after the two had sat on the couch. Both holding the other as if the other were a lifeboat on the _H.M.S. Titanic_.

That night, Casey dreamed she and Derek were married. They were expecting their second child, the first a boy and the second a girl.

That night, Derek dreamed Max stole Casey from him. Derek killed Max, not a great dream to have. The jealousy he felt was almost real, he woke in a sweat. Looking around, he found the focal point he was searching for, the picture of he and Casey at the last family dinner with Aunt Madge. He wasn't sure that Casey even knew he had it. He'd kept it hidden for so long behind the hockey trophies on his shelf. Seeing it made his mind relax and he slept peacefully through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, Michael Seater, or Ashley Leggett…wish I could visit them

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or anything else I may reference in this fic. It is purely for my entertainment and the entertainment of my fans!

Chapter 7

Glowing

Casey woke the next morning a bit sore in her southern regions. She had not imagined the aftershock of pain that could linger after one's first time. Her first time, with the man she loved more than anyone she had ever dated. She smiled a little as she remembered how cautious Derek had been. He was so worried about hurting her, she thought he would have forgotten to enjoy it himself. She stretched in a cat-like stance as she settled her feet on the carpet below her bed. Just an ordinary day turned extraordinary because of the previous night's event. She gathered her things for her morning shower and decided she would hurry this morning. She could not wait to see him, her knight in shining…T-shirt? Yeah, that sounded good.

Derek was lying in his bed thinking about last night. She had been so welcoming, and he was certain he had hurt her, though he had desperately tried not to. He smiled; she was like some wonderful gift he got without deserving it. He sat up ramrod straight in his bed when he heard a small scream outside his door.

"Ahhhh, oh no! Sir Monks-a-lot!" Marti was half crying, half yelling as she looked down to see her beloved stuffed monkey beheaded by the jump rope on which she had been swinging him.

"Smerek, fix him. Please fix him!" She was horrified. Derek suppressed a grin as he spoke to his little sister.

"Smarti, I can try, but I'm not sure I can. Maybe Casey can operate on Sir Monks-a-lot and he'll be all better. Kay?" He picked up the two pieces that once had been whole and headed toward Casey's room with Marti on his heels.

"Case, we have an emergency. Open up!" Marti whined. Casey had been brushing her hair as she finished drying it. She thought she had heard a muffled voice and got up to see whom it could be.

There was Derek with two pieces of brown chunks in his fists and a tear stained Marti at her doorway.

"What happened Marti?" Casey asked, she briefly winked at Derek. He smiled that smile she loved so much when he had been thinking obscenely.

"I was swinging him, you know, cause that's what monkeys do, and his head popped off!" She finished dramatically. Casey had repressed a smile of her own as she thought of what to do.

"Okay, Smarti. I'll sew his head back on afterschool and he will be brand new. Okay?" She looked at the seven-year-old.

"Kay, Casey. I guess I can wait til then. Thanks." Marti dropped her head and drifted to her own room to get ready for school.

"Good morning you." Derek smiled as he pushed Casey back into her bedroom so he could kiss her. Casey could not help herself; she kissed him with more passion than they had time.

"Good morning. I missed you last night. I hate separating into different bedrooms." Casey blushed while Derek gave her a knowing smirk.

He hoped they would not have to worry about that. Derek had a plan, with graduation not far off and Casey going away to University with him, he would not have a separate bedroom from her any longer.

He left a few minutes later to get ready for school. This morning would be awesome, he finally felt at peace with his body. No more cold showers for a while, he hoped.

Casey and Derek walked inside their high school only to be greeted by their friends.

"Hey guys. How's it going this morning?" Emily asked with a grin on her face. Casey immediately blushed; Sam and Ralph eyed Derek. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're glowing! What is up with you?" Emily carefully examined Casey's blush as realization dawned on her, she then squealed.

"What? Why are you doing that? Why is she doing that? Case?" Derek hated these girlie things. He could not stand when Emily or Casey screamed in their girlie fashion about anything.

Casey shrugged then looked to Emily whom motioned to have a private "girl meeting". Casey squeezed Derek's hand; he let go only to follow Sam and Ralph to their usual leaning spot the lockers.

"Em, why are we doing this? I want to spend time with Derek before we have to go to class." Casey began.

Emily interrupted, "you guys had sex! I can see it all over your face! So…"

"So? How did you guess that?" Casey's face was beet red.

"Give me details, well not actual details about him. But details, how was it? Did it hurt?" Emily's curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Oh, my God, Em. Okay, of course it hurt at first. Then you sort of get used to it. It's nice, really nice!" Casey thought about what she had just said. Nice was not the right word, but how does one put into words the way things feel? It is not something one can explain.

"Do you feel okay? I mean, you know. _There_?" _Okay, that was just a little weird Casey thought_.

"Emily, I'm not going into details. Find out for yourself. Go find Sheldon and attack!" Casey laughed as Emily's face screwed up as if she was getting angry. Emily rolled her pretty brown eyes.

"Whatever, I thought I could ask you questions like that, but I guess not." Emily started to walk away. Casey caught her arm.

"I'm sorry, it's just. You know, personal. I love you, Em. But some things you just can't talk about." Casey wished Emily would understand. Things were only going to become complicated now, but it would be worth it.

"Sure, I understand. Somewhat. Well, I'm glad you're happy." Emily gave Casey a hug and they returned to their friends.

Sheldon came by a few moments later; whisking Emily away to a dark alcove beside the girls' bathroom so he could get in much missed kisses. He had been gone a whole weekend without seeing Emily and he was not sure he could stand it much longer.

"Em, I want you to meet me somewhere private tonight." Sheldon breathed. Emily nodded her head, "where?"

"How bout the Soccer field, the score room is always open. I've got a plan, blankets, music, and other…necessities." Emily's eyebrow shot up she smiled greedily. Sheldon's face revealed no shame. He was ready and he hoped his girlfriend was too.

Derek shut his locker as he watched Emily and Casey talking animatedly. He could not keep his eyes off her. She was his forever now. He would never let her go.

Sam and Ralph had immediately wanted to know what was up with all the weird looks and code-like language. Confused, as per usual, Ralph watched on. He looked from Derek to Casey and back to Derek. It seemed his dimwitted ways were getting sharper. _They slept together_!

"Dude! You did her!" Ralph shouted. Derek's face darkened, Sam's eyebrows shot up, "What?" He looked over at Derek for confirmation the red on his best friend's face was evident enough.

Sam slapped Ralph in the back of the head. Rubbing his wounded pride, Ralph knitted his eyebrows together.

Ralph's outburst caught Casey's attention. Her face burned as several people stopped walking down the hall to look at her. She was embarrassed, now the whole school knew she had slept with Derek Venturi her stepbrother boyfriend. She felt the tears welling up and ran for the nearest bathroom. Derek dropped his book bag, which Sam retrieved as he ran after her, calling her name.

"Casey! Casey, stop!" Derek screamed as loud as he could. He stood still for a moment, racking his brain on what to do next. He decided to find Emily and get her to go after Casey.

Emily Davis entered the bathroom next to she and Casey's homeroom. "Casey, I know you're in here. I can identify your sobs anywhere. Case?"

"I cannot believe Ralph just blurted out my business! And how embarrassing for Derek, his stepsister girlfriend seduced him, trying to trap him. To ruin his life with her evil ways."

"Casey, you know that's not how Derek feels. He loves you!"

"Yeah, he does. But that's what all the others will be saying. Beginning with Max and ending with…with…who knows whom else!" Casey began hyperventilating. She had to sit with her head between her knees.

"Case! Stop it, you need to let this go." Emily hated when Casey got like this, it made her feel helpless.

"Nice going, Ralph! What were you thinking?" Sam exclaimed. Before Ralph could answer, Derek had hit him with a left punch.

"Don't ever use 'did her' again when referring to Casey. If you ruined anything for us, you'll no longer be my friend, Ralph!" Derek's words stung his old friend. His behavior shocked Sam, whom had never in all their years as friends, heard his best friend speak with such venom.

Emily was finally able to calm Casey down, she was walking with her arm around the brunette when Derek came to her other side. Boxing Casey between himself and her best friend seemed to make a protective shield around her, for now.

"I'm fine. I've decided no more running away. And don't be mad at Ralph, Derek. He's, well, Ralph. He can't help his stupidity sometimes." Casey tried to become less of a victim, the damsel in distress bit was boring. She could be strong, she would be strong.

"That's my girl. Okay, so here we go. Ready for a wonderful day of school?" Derek smiled his best fake smile causing fits of laughter from Casey and Emily.

Ralph and Sam, followed by Sheldon, joined their friends. Derek apologized to Ralph for losing his cool. Ralph apologized for his 'unsensitive' self.

The rest of the day, Casey got stares from everyone she passed in the hallway. Just like when she and Derek first started dating, their coupling seemed the most fascinating oddity. Low cat calls were heard from time to time. Casey ignored them and begged Derek to do so as well.

Lunch time was the hardest, Casey sat by Derek, the two surrounded by their usual crowd. Only one face seemed to stick out from the rest, Max. He was blood red and staring darts in she and Derek's direction.

Four months he had tried to get her to have sex with him, and after one month with dickweed, she had caved. What was it about Derek Venturi that had Casey McDonald willing to do whatever it took to be with him? Max was sure, until a month ago, that Derek had hardly cared for Casey; much less loved her. He had to find something wrong with their relationship. Then he could set things right and have her back. That was his new desire and life's plan, to have Casey McDonald…no matter what.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I kinda lost inspiration for a while and writer's block is a bitch! So here you go for anyone who's still reading my fic. Drama is fun, huh? Review, give me some ideas about what you guys think Max should do. I'm a little dry…thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or anything else I might reference in this fic!

Chapter 8

Broken Rules

Two months later…

Casey McDonald was in a hurry this morning, just like every morning for the past 2 weeks. She ran into the bathroom, throwing up for the fourth time this week. She hated being sick, a virus of some sort had been plaguing her and she was tired of it.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Just a minute." Casey replied as she flushed the toilet. She ran the cold water, washing her face then her hands. "Sorry." She said, as she opened the door not even bothering to look up and see who had knocked.

Derek Venturi was worried. His girlfriend had been sick for a little over a week now. He felt sorry for her she had been vomiting every morning and once a night or two ago he had heard her in the restroom again.

"Case, are you all right? Is there anything I can get you? Juice, coffee, water?" Derek could not help asking. Casey smiled weakly, shaking her head no.

"I think I am just going to go see the doctor today. I don't need to be sick. Finals are this week and Christmas is 2 weeks away. I don't want to miss that on account of being in the bed or something." She tried to comfort her boyfriend. He was so sweet now, compared to a few months ago when he had still been pretending to hate her, rather than be in love with her.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you. Maybe I should drive you. You know, in case you blow chunks again?" He was really unsure of what to say. But Casey admired his efforts.

"Okay, Derek. You can drive me I have a gyno appointment at 10 am. Right after my Calculus midterm. Then I'll go see my regular doctor." Casey laughed slightly at Derek's horrified expression at her mention of the gynecologist.

"Maybe Em should drive you to see the _female_ doctor." He cringed a little, "I can take you to the other."

"No good, Derek. Emily can't get out early today. She has all of her finals in one day! You have to take me, please?" Derek hated when she did that, begged him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you to the _female_ doctor. But I'm not standing in that room with you!" He felt he had put his foot down.

"Oh, trust me. I don't want you in that room with me!" Casey shrilled before kissing him lightly and going to her bedroom to dress.

A few hours of school and it was 10 am. Casey could not believe how quickly time had passed. She was preparing herself for the gynecologist appointment. She really liked her doctor, Dr. Zeller was highly recommended.

Casey watched Derek's face closely, she could tell he was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he was about to go where only females were supposed to go.

He had heard his mother, ex-girlfriends, and other female friends talk about it, but he had never experienced it for himself. This would be weird, but he had to keep an open mind. This was Casey, his heart, his true love not some random girl. He could do this, he could.

"You ready? We do have to get out of the car. Unless you would like for her to come out here and do my yearly examination." Casey giggled as Derek turned, wide-eyed, in her direction. The color left his face, she laughed even more, "come on, it's not that bad. I promise. _You_ won't feel a thing."

It was the first time he had ever stepped foot into a gynecologist's office. It was nicely decorated he noticed. It had many comfortable looking chairs and couches around the room. As well as many small end tables, a coffee table, and a few magazine racks. He took a seat in a chair close to the door, he would be ready to bolt as soon as Casey had reappeared. She had waved and followed a nurse to the back of the facility.

Derek looked around, he noticed only a few women strewn here and there with small children, and some pregnant women. He at least did not have to be alone, there was a dad sitting with his two children, Derek had seen the man's pregnant wife, expecting their third.

_In the exam room…_

Casey had taken her clothes off. She hated this part of the visit, wearing a sheet around her otherwise naked body. _Hadn't these people ever heard of gowns? _She thought.

After twenty minutes, Dr. Zeller finally arrived. She was going over the usual questions, "Have you had any soreness in your breasts?"

Casey shook her head, but then she suddenly thought…_yeah a little_.

"Yeah, I have. A little." A nod.

"Okay, Ms. McDonald. When was the last day of your last period?" She checked off a few things on her computerized clipboard.

"Um, I haven't had one since October. I figure I must be stressed." Casey quickly tried to explain. Dr. Zeller raised an eyebrow.

"Casey, have you been nauseous or vomiting the past few weeks?" _Talk about hitting the nail on the head. _Casey nodded.

"Mmm, hmm. Okay, well, have you been sexually active in the past 2 months?" Dr. Zeller inquired.

"Yes, with my boyfriend…" Casey trailed off, she fell backwards and almost tumbled onto the floor.

"I need some help in here! I have a fainter! And I need a pregnancy test." Dr. Zeller's words barely registered with Casey. _Pregnancy test?_ She and Derek had been so careful, using condoms. She could not imagine being pregnant at seventeen.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Casey, I have the results of your test. Would you like to know what was revealed?" Dr. Zeller asked. Casey shrugged, she already knew. It all made perfect sense now.

"Yes, please." She managed. Dr. Zeller showed her the test. _Positive_. How was she going to tell Derek? Much less, their parents? How was she going to hide something like this from her classmates? They would all know she still had one more year of high school left. How would she finish that? Or go to college? A wave of nausea hit Casey again and she ran to the sink in the exam room.

Once she was dressed, and had the pamphlets that the doctor had given her, she knew now was the time to tell Derek.

Casey exited the exam rooms and went to the front desk, making her first prenatal appointment for two weeks from today. She felt the tears building, what would he think? _Would he tell me he can't be a dad, or that it must not be his? _Then her reputation and fidelity would be at stake.

"Hey, Case. What did Dr. Z say?" Derek saw the turmoil in her eyes. Like she had some kind of death news and did not know how to tell him.

Casey took a deep breath, as she was about to tell him, the door opened revealing Max's ex-girlfriend, Amy. Casey smiled at her former cheering mate, then pushed Derek back a few feet in hopes that the gossipy girl would not hear what she was about to tell him.

"Derek, Dr. Z, I mean…Dr. Zeller said that I am…I am, um." She was trying to break it to him.

"She said what? Casey, what? That you're sick, hurt…pregnant?!" He declared louder than Casey wished he had.

"Yes. I'm pregnant." She whispered, though Amy had already heard and her smile was beaming. Derek's mouth dropped open, then he quickly shut it.

_I'm going to be a dad? What the fuck! Relax, stay calm, this is really hard for her._ Derek thought, he had to say something. But what? What could he say?

"Okay, we'll deal with this. Just like we've dealt with everything else." Derek sounded so responsible.

"_This?_ Don't you me he or she? Derek, I understand if you want to walk away. I do. I know it's hard for you to accept. It's hard for me to accept myself. I can't walk away and I can't give he or she up." Casey was rambling.

"No, _he or she_ is my responsibility too. I can't walk away and I sure as hell don't believe in abortion. You and I will figure something out. But we need to tell your mom and my dad ASAP."

Casey nodded. Derek had taken it a lot better than she imagined. Still in shock, she was sure, but better than expected. He even said it was his responsibility. That meant he was with her through thick and thin.

_Nora and George_

Casey held tightly to Derek's hand as they entered their home. It was a little after 12:30 and they knew that their parents would be home for lunch. _What a wonderful lunchtime topic_, Casey thought.

"Oh, hi Case. Derek. What are you guys doing home?" Georgia greeted his children from the open refrigerator.

"Hi guys. Hey, Georgie!" Nora had just walked in the back door.

"Um, mom, George. We have something to tell you." Casey began. She gulped hard, fighting the nausea once more. Derek squeezed her hand.

"We have to tell you something really important, we broke a rule. Well, a few actually and now well…we're going to be more responsible and all." Derek started rambling, he had only done this a few times in his life. Usually he was a quick wit, quick thinker.

"What rule? Rules? Spit it out, the both of you!" George demanded, he was not being harsh, just impatient.

"The kissing rule, the hand holding rule, and the um…sex rule." Derek finally said.

"What?! You what?" Nora shouted, she was angry. Very angry, they had specifically asked the elder children to set a good example for the younger children. And to have that trust, that example ruined, was more than Nora could take.

"And I'm pregnant because we broke the rules." Casey looked down, she could not look at her mother. She felt guilty, horrible for disappointing her mother. But she loved Derek and she was determined to be strong. With that thought, Casey jerked her head up. Looking her mother full in the eyes. Derek was surprised, but relieved as well.

"Pregnant? Derek Michael Venturi! Did I not teach you anything? Wear a condom, wear a condom, and most importantly…

"Wear a condom." Derek repeated in unison with his father, "that's just it, dad. I did wear one. It must have broken or something. It could happen to anyone. I'm sorry for what we did. But I'm not going to apologize for loving Casey or for wanting to help her raise our child." Derek looked at Casey when he said this, a few tears slid down her face. She smiled with relief.

"Oh, no! You will not raise this child! I'm taking her to have an abortion and you Derek Venturi, are banned from dating my daughter!" Nora's fury caught them all off guard. She had always been so easy going, so understanding, but now; it seemed she was bound and determined to remove Derek from her daughter's life. There would be no more _life with Derek_ if she had her way!

"Nora!" "Mom!" George, Casey and Derek resounded.

"Get up to your room, now Casey! And Derek, go to my room! George, so help me God, you better get your ass down there with him. I'm going to try and talk some sense into my daughter." Nora was about to storm upstairs when George grabbed her arm.

"No, Nora. This is not your decision. It's Casey's and Derek's decision. You will go to the basement with me and Derek will go to his room. Not Casey's, understood?" George directed his last question to Derek. Nora pulled her arm away from her husband.

"You need to go cool off! You are being irrational right now, Nora." George was right. She nodded, looked at the teenagers before her with disgust, and turned to march downstairs.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this, I'll try to post more often. I've just been busy with my kids and my husband. I haven't really had time for me. And Lord knows, I need my fanfic time! : P**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or anything else I may reference in this fic. It is purely for my entertainment and the entertainment of my fans!

Dream Come True or Nightmare?

Casey cursed under her breath; she was actually going to be late for a class. She was never late, but today things were different.

As Casey was rounding a corner, not watching where she was going, she ran into something massive. To her, it felt like a brick wall.

"Hi, Case. How're you doing? Amy said she saw you at the OB/GYN yesterday." Max Miller said in a tight voice, while his eyes were ablaze.

"Did she now? So what. How is that any of your business?" Casey hissed.

She was gathering all the courage she could, while realizing she was alone in a deserted hall with a pissed off Max Miller. She tried to sound fierce, noticing his eyes growing narrower with each passing moment.

Max wasted no time in grabbing her arm and pushing her violently against the nearest wall. He stared into Casey's eyes, debating on what he should do to the little slut. She had refused to have sex with him, yet she gave it up so easily to Derek.

Should he punch her? No, that would leave a mark that could be traced back to him. Maybe slap her head into the wall, rendering her unconscious? That could work, but that would only wound her for a little while.

He wanted to wound her for life, cause her the misery he himself was feeling. He did the next thing that came to his mind, looking to make sure no one else was about in the hallway, he shoved her sideways. She stumbled, but didn't fall.

Glaring at him with angry eyes she shouted, "What the hell are you trying to do? Get away from me!"

Max smiled maliciously at her, seeing she was standing in front of the staircase, he made his move. Then he watched as an unsuspecting Casey flailed her arms trying desperately to keep her balance. Albeit not doing so and falling backwards down the stairs, hitting every step with a sickening thud.

Once she hit the bottom, his eyes showed only a smidgen of remorse as he watched a pool of blood escape her body from between her legs. She was miscarrying that son-of-a-bitch's child. And he was happy, quickly he ran to a bathroom.

An alarm rang out, the monthly fire drill no doubt. Students began filing out of nearby classrooms to find the safe zone of each section of the building.

Derek Venturi was talking with Emily when he heard a scream, loud and shrill. He, like everyone else, began running toward the scream to see what was up.

There, at the bottom of one of three staircases in J.S. Thompson High, was Casey. An unconscious, bleeding Casey.

"No!" Emily shouted running toward her best friend's body. Derek was already there, scooping her up into his arms and running to the nurse's office.

"Please be okay, Casey. Please. Oh, God. Don't take her, please." He kept repeating to himself in the ambulance ride to the hospital. She was still out, and he knew as soon as the paramedics arrived, she had lost their baby. But that was the least of his concerns, he just wanted her to be all right.

Derek followed the paramedics into an exam room in the ER. "What are we doing? She's bleeding! Help her!" He shouted frantically.

"Sir, please calm down. We ARE helping her. Is the patient miscarrying or hemorrhaging?" The nurse had asked a doctor as she was taking Casey's heart rate.

"She's miscarrying. We need an immediate DNC." He called to her as he was adjusting the head of the bed to place Casey's bottom half up further in the air. Derek looked on, horrified and confused.

Casey began stirring, she was moaning a bit. Derek's ears perked up, he grabbed for her hand.

"What's happening, Derek? Where are we, owww." Casey howled as Derek's nerves stood on end.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" He asked but didn't get an answer. The doctor had some sort of probe with what appeared to be a small spade on the end. He was putting KY jelly onto the end.

"We have to scrape the remaining fetus particles out, or she could get an infection that could kill her." The doctor said matter-of-factly.

"You're what?" Derek couldn't finish his sentence Casey screamed in agony of the procedure. Derek wanted to kill that doctor for what he was doing to his beloved girlfriend but he knew it was what was best.

Casey continued to scream and cry out with pain. She grasped Derek's hand for dear life. He saw she was crying, he began crying too. He never cried. This was a big deal, her pain and the pain of losing their unborn child had finally broken through the wall Derek had spent years building to harbor his emotions.

It seemed to go on for hours, only thirty minutes had actually passed. The doctor and nurse were leaving the exam room.

Casey's cries had turned to sobbing; she was softly shaking in the bed. Derek felt helpless, not knowing what to do or say to make it better. And he hated that, that he couldn't help her. The way she had helped him even before they were together. Always there, she was, in the wings or behind the scenes.

A monitor was hooked up to Casey's chest, an IV in her arm. Her pale body looked broken in the hospital bed. Derek wasn't even sure if he should tell their parents or not. It all happened so suddenly, he listened.

Her sobbing had quieted; she was still in the bed, his heart rate increased, was she okay? He checked the monitor, nothing unusual.

Then he heard it, faint at first then the volume increased…BEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

Flatline.

*************************************************************

Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz

"Casey!!!!" Derek sat ramrod straight in his bed. He looked over at his alarm clock, it was going off. There was a knock at his bedroom door. Then she walked in, perfectly healthy and alive.

"Derek? Are you okay?" She asked uncertainly, he was staring at her as if he had not seen her in years.

Then just as she was thinking how odd he was behaving, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He began kissing her cheeks, her nose, her hair and finally her lips.

"Derek! You know we're not supposed to do that in front of the family!" She scolded him as she looked over at Edwin who was looking positively sick.

"I don't care! You, you're alive! And the baby, is the baby okay?" Derek asked with concern.

Casey's eyes grew wide, _baby_? What was he talking about?

"Derek, I'm not pregnant! Where did you get that idea?" She couldn't believe what he was implying.

Derek scratched his head, confused he asked, "we went to the OB/GYN yesterday. They told us you were pregnant." Hadn't they?

"Okay, um…no. I'm not pregnant, yes we did go, but it was for my annual check up and they couldn't do it because I started my cycle. Remember? You were so damned happy, _you_ were worried I was pregnant. Even after I assured you I was not." Edwin had disappeared as soon as Derek had mentioned the _female_ doctor.

"What?" Derek asked, now he was utterly distraught.


	10. Chapter 10

The Aftermath

In the following months after his dream, Derek and Casey's relationship became a more cautioned, rather than an impulsive relationship. He loved Casey with all his heart. But the fact that he had dreamt about he and Casey having a baby hadn't occurred to him to be odd. What seemed odd, was that she had lost it in his nightmare. _Yeah, that's what it was. _He thought. Was it a sign? Should he and Casey _not _be together? He had all sorts of irrational thoughts. Casey on the other hand, had told him not to fret over that horrible dream. She had said, "It doesn't mean anything, Derek. It was just a dream." Right? Then why did he feel so uneasy about it?

One morning, as they were going about their usual routines, Casey tried to kiss Derek hello and he shook his head, as if to tell her _not right now_.

Albeit confused, she complied and felt a sudden wrenching of her heart as she slowly descended the stairs.

"Good, morning Casey! Are you excited? The first day of Spring!" Nora loved Spring, it was her favorite time of the year because it represented new life. The trees were blooming and even a few daffodils had managed to come up around their mailbox.

Casey smiled for her mother, though it didn't reach her eyes. Nora didn't notice this, but Edwin did.

He had been worried for his oldest siblings, once Derek had confided in him about his nightmare. Derek seemed, in his opinion, to be distancing himself from Casey. And that was something Edwin never dreamed would happen once the relationship was discovered. The bond between the eldest teens was unbreakable, or so Edwin thought.

"Hey, Case? You, uh, mind giving me some dance lessons in the next couple weeks? We're having a Spring dance." Edwin got an eye twinkling smile from Casey this time, he knew she _loved_ dancing and anything that had to do with it.

"Sure, Ed. I would love to. So who are you planning to ask?" Casey loved all things romantic as well. Something Derek had worked on in the first months of their relationship. But he had slacked off recently. She hadn't the slightest inkling why.

"Not saying right now, gotta ask her first, then I might let you know." He grinned in a way that showed his playful way of thinking.

Casey shrugged and left to wait for her boyfriend in the car.

Derek hadn't taken this long to get ready in a while. Next week was Spring Break and he was looking forward to it. And he was hoping for a vacation from his girlfriend. It wasn't that he was tired of her, he just needed some time away to sort his doubtful thoughts about their relationship. He didn't want to lose Casey and he didn't feel the need to let her know how he was feeling. All because he wished these thoughts would just go away. So, when he had suggested to her that they take a couple days to hang with their friends; he was reassured that she was delighted with the idea and knew it was something they both needed. Being a couple and living under the same roof had proved more challenging then they had originally assumed.

Casey had made plans with Emily to visit Dennis McDonald in New York for four days. The girls were excited and though, a little weary about having the two teens along with Lizzie at his house, Dennis quickly became so as well.

Derek and Sam had decided they would go to Derek's grandmother's in Florida for four days. Of course Grammy was excited to have her grandchildren come visit her. She even decided she would take Edwin and Marti to Disney World while they were there!

Derek smiled to himself as he thought about how much happier he would be to see Casey after their few days away from each other. And a renewed thought of care came into play, the doubts shoved away for a moment.

"Good morning, Case." He said as he got in the car, leaning over the seat to kiss her lips. Casey smiled while returning the greeting. Her heart warmed once again.

The ride to school was not a long one, and as soon as the couple entered, they found Emily and Sam, along with Sheldon and Ralph waiting in the usual spot by the lockers.

"Hey, guys! Wow, just three more days and we're out for Spring Break!" Emily screeched enthusiastically.

"Yeah, so we know, Em. Jeez, won't you please do something with her voice level?" Derek asked Sheldon as if he had control over his girlfriend.

Sheldon stared for a moment in disbelief before replying very sarcastically, "Yeah, let me do that. Come 'ere Em. Let me give you vocal chord surgery so we can make Derek happy." Derek rolled his eyes as Casey giggled giving thumbs up to Sheldon for his courage.

The small group began buzzing about their vacations until the bell rang and all scattered for classes.

Max Miller was talking to a fellow football player when he overheard the conversation Emily and Casey were having about New York.

"So, are you sure your dad doesn't mind me tagging along?" Emily had asked this question about 20 times before, just to reassure herself that she was _actually _going to NY!

"Damn, Em! No, there is no problem whatsoever with your tagging along!" Casey said laughing at her skeptical friend. Emily relaxed again and laughed along with her best friend.

Max had his thoughts going and soon decided he'd ask for a trip to New York from his parents. He always got what he wanted, except Casey, but he would soon distract her from her idiotic step-brother and have her again to himself. This time, he would make her regret ever leaving him and if she tried to leave him again, he'd kill her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pepperoni, Hold the Stalker**

**The flight to New York wasn't a long one, though Casey and Emily felt completely drained. Once Dennis had picked up his daughters and their friend, he noticed how quiet the girls were being.**

"**Hey, you guys are here in the Big Apple and you just want to go to sleep? Come on, I thought you would be ready to hit some teen clubs and check out the latest Mets game."**

"**Right now all I want to do is take a shower, Em and I sat next to a not-so-clean smelling man. I feel dirty, like his odor has enveloped my body." Casey whined. Emily agreed with no whining, but was relieved to be able to shower as well.**

"**I'm ready for anything, Dad. I've been watching the Spring training games. The team looks good this year." Lizzie voiced, her dad smiled. **

_**Dennis' apartment…**_

**Casey and Emily had taken the room that Lizzie and her sister usually shared. But Lizzie had agreed to stay in the guest room so that Emily could be in the room with her best friend.**

"**Thanks again, Lizard. I'm so happy to be in the states. Aren't you?" Casey gushed to her little sister. Lizzie smiled, she just hoped Emily and Casey wouldn't be leaving her out these next four days.**

"**Sure." She shrugged as she headed to the room next door.**

**Once everyone had settled in, Dennis ordered a pizza and grabbed some popcorn out of the microwave as an appetizer until dinner arrived. The girls giggled and talked about boys as Dennis rolled his eyes. He missed his daughters, but not the all girlie conversations. If only there was another male around to talk to, oh well. Maybe he'd survive, he smiled to himself and listened to the three females carrying on about the latest fashion.**

"**I hate those short shorts! Why don't the stores have decent shorts for us girls whom don't like to show off our thighs to the world?" Lizzie exclaimed. Emily and Casey just smiled at the girl. She would understand soon enough. Being fourteen was tough, but once one reached seventeen; it seemed to get a little better. **

"**Well, at least those Town dresses from Old Navy look cute, and comfy!" Emily tried to help. Casey shook her head up and down, as her mouth was full of popcorn.**

**The doorbell rang and Dennis got up to get it. The delivery guy stepped just inside the door a bit. Casey and Emily, being normal teen girls, peeked around the corner to get a look at him.**

"**Is he cute?" Lizzie shocked Emily, but not Casey. She knew her little sis was starting to like boys a little.**

"**I can't really tell. Dad's blocking my view. Em, can you see him?" Casey asked desperately. Emily moved her shoulder up a bit to push Casey's eager head off of her.**

"**Not yet, wait. Oh, my God!" Emily hissed. Her whisper rose just a bit. Casey became curious at the tone her best friend was using.**

**Casey was about to move around Emily, when her friend's hand grabbed her wrist suddenly, spinning her to stand in front of her. **

**Casey's jaw dropped, **_**what the hell**_**? **

**The silence was killing Lizzie, she stepped around her big sister and the best friend to see what they were gaping at. This guy couldn't be **_**that**_** hot!**

"**Max? Are you kidding me? How did you get to New York?" Lizzie shocked all the occupants of the room.**

"**Lizzie? What? Oh, are you…are you Dennis MacDonald? I'm Max Miller. I'm a friend of Casey's from school." He stretched his hand out to shake Dennis'.**

"**Really? Wow, this is truly a small world. So, Max, what are you doing in NY?" Dennis asked kindly. **

"**I, uh. I'm visiting my grandmother. My granddad is sick and out of work right now, so I came to work to help with the bills for a few days." Max explained calmly. **

**Dennis thought that odd, why would a teenager come just for a few days to work to help? It didn't seem believable, almost ridiculous. But he wouldn't judge, this might just be a nice gesture.**

**Casey's eyes narrowed, **_**no way**_**! He was straight lying to her dad! **

"**Hey, Casey. Hey, Emily. How are you guys?" He walked a little further inside as Dennis had invited him in for a moment. He thought that was a nice thing for his ex-girlfriend's dad to do. With an evil glint in his eyes, he hugged Casey rather tightly, grabbing a handful of her ass. Luckily, Dennis couldn't see what he had done, Casey immediately tensed. This wasn't cool, he knew she was with Derek and he had been so mean to her over the last few weeks of their relationship.**

"**Do you mind?" She was outraged, he knew it. But he ignored it, said goodbye and politely announced it nice to have met Mr. MacDonald.**

"**He seems nice." Dennis replied as he closed his door. Emily and Lizzie looked at each other and almost in time with the other said "like arsenic in your tea."**

"**What?" he laughed lightly as if he thought the girls were teasing.**

_**A few hours later**_**…**

**Casey was discussing the night's turn of events with Emily and Liz after their dad had gone to bed.**

"**I can't believe he's here. I didn't even know he had relatives in the states." Casey was completely baffled.**

"**Yeah, it was really weird, him showing up like that." Lizzie voiced her opinion.**

"**And that story? Absolute bull shit!" Emily interjected. Casey looked a little frightened. What if he was stalking her? Could that even be a possibility? She wasn't sure. But she would find out soon enough, whether she wanted to or not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or anything else I may reference in my fanfic!**

**Get Down, Get Busy**

**Derek Venturi and company were standing outside his grandmother's house. He had grown somewhat impatient. They'd been standing at the door for a little over five minutes, still no Grammy.**

"**Der**_**-ek**_**, I have to pee! Where is she?" Marti whined, she'd been trying really hard to hold it. But it was growing tiresome.**

"**Yeah, where is she? Dude, I'm bushed." Sam interjected.**

"**Will you calm down? Ed, find the hide-a-key. Grammy usually keeps one over in the rose bush." He ordered his little brother. Edwin complied, catching his hand on some of the thorns, he was shaking his right hand as he passed the key over to Derek.**

**Once inside, he wanted to call hello. So he could keep from terrifying his poor grandmother.**

"**GRAMMY! Where are you???" Marti yelled. So much for subtlety. **

"**Marti? Is that you, dear? Eddy? Der-Der?" Their grandmother shouted from the kitchen.**

"**Yeah, it's us Grammy. We knocked but you didn't hear, or so I'm guessing." Edwin replied as he walked into the living room and on in the kitchen.**

"**Hey, guys! Come give me hugs!" Grandma Venturi was in her late sixties. A short, sweet woman with rosy cheeks and gray hair, with the exception of one large streak of white that came down the side of her face.**

**The Venturis hugged their grandma and Sam said hello shyly. Grammy laughed and pulled him into a hug too.**

"**Sammy! You've known me longer than Marti! Give Grammy a hug!" She cooed to the teenager. Derek laughed as Sam's cheeks grew hot with embarrassment.**

_**A few hours later**_**…**

"**So, Derek. We are going to go out tonight, right? I don't want to sit around with Grammy, no offense." Sam began the conversation.**

"**None taken. Yeah, there's this hot new dance club that just opened down on Beach Front Ave. My friend Ever says it's raging." Derek replied as he stretched across his grandmother's beat up couch.**

"**Nice. Ever? That's like, her real name? Killer." Derek grinned at the memory. He had met Ever about ten years ago. They got together in a sand castle contest when they were seven and had been friends ever since. She lived down the beach from his grandma.**

"**So, what does Ever look like?" Sam's interest had been peaked.**

"**You know, she's kinda tall. Long, dark auburn hair, with the most outrageous shade of jade eyes. They're almost cat-like in shape. And she has a really nice tan, you know the sun has bleached a few strands white blonde in her hair too. She's actually pretty hot." Derek explained. Sam almost drooled. Derek laughed to himself. **_**Boy, would Sam be falling all over himself when he meets Ever!**_

"**Okay, do you think Grammy will mind if we go? She's not gonna tell us no or something. Right?" Sam was a little worried. He wasn't sure if Derek listened to his Grandmother more so than he did his parents.**

"**Uh, no. If I tell her we're going with Ever, she won't care. My grandmother loves Ever more than she loves me, I think." Sam smiled at Derek's comment. There was no way this woman could love anyone more than she did her grandchildren.**

**The boys wrapped up their conversation and began getting dressed. Derek had just gotten off the phone with his pretty friend when Edwin and Marti had announced they were getting ice cream with Grammy.**

**Once his two younger siblings left with their keeper for the week, he and Sam high tailed it down the beach to Ever's place.**

**The beach house was beautiful, it had multiple windows with a wrap around porch as well. Sam was staring in awe. Derek usually just walked in without knocking. But he knew that wouldn't be appropriate with Sam. Not to mention, Sam would totally feel uncomfortable doing that until he got to know Ever.**

**Derek straightened his gray t-shirt as he knocked on the wooden door. A few moments later, a light went on at the porch and out walked the most beautiful girl Sam had ever seen.**

"**Ever, how's it going? This is my buddy, Sam. Sam, this is Ever London." Derek introduced his two friends.**

"**Nice to meet you. So Sam, you ready to party like a rock star?" She asked with her Australian accent. Derek forgot to mention she'd moved her from "Down Under". Sam nodded, he couldn't form words at the moment which made Ever giggle slightly.**

"**Very articulate, that one. Der-Der, what have you been up to lately? I heard you got a new bird. You're stepsister, nonetheless." Ever enjoyed picking on her best friend. Derek's cheeks turned light pink as he replied,**

"**Yeah, well she's more than a 'bird', she's my world. Did I just say that out loud? I am losing my touch." Derek grumbled the last part. Sam seemed to have found his voice,**

"**Uh, dude. You totally went lovey-dovey on me! What has Casey done to you? Wait, never mind, I know. She does it to everyone she dates." Sam smiled to himself as he recalled his on/off relationship with his best bud's stepsis.**

**Derek rolled his eyes. Ever caught this.**

"**Wait, hold on a bit. Did you date his bird? Before he did? That's gotta suck big ones!" Ever giggled as Derek's cheeks went from light pink to dark crimson. He wasn't embarrassed, he was angry. He didn't like to be reminded of that little detail of Casey's life.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Ancient history. Now about this place, what's it called?" Derek quickly changed the subject.**

"**Oh, it's called Luna Lounge. It's only open at night, but it's effing awesome!" She declared.**

**The three friends talked at they walked a few blocks to the club. It wasn't that big of a place, small and quaint. Derek thought it would be all right. Sam wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone other than Ever London.**

**There was no cover charge, Ever knew the bouncer.**

"**Yo, it's cool my friends get in free? They're only here a few days." the bouncer nodded his head, "thanks, Aries."**

"**Aries? Is that his name or a nickname?" Sam was bewildered. Everyone in the sates had such fantastical names.**

"**His name." Derek and Ever replied in unison. Sam raised an eyebrow at this. Derek explained the guy used to work at the Neon Room another club he and Ever prowled.**

"**Kay, so what do you guys want to do first?" Ever asked. Derek suggested they find a table, Sam suggested beverages, and Ever got them a place at the bar. A friend of hers was working the taps, and said they could have whatever they wanted. **

"**Even alcohol?" Sam wanted to know, Ever nodded replying **_**anything**_** they wanted.**

**He and Derek drank a beer, while Ever sipped a Hurricane. **

**The group had a few more drinks then decided to hit the dance floor. Sam was nervous, he didn't really dance, but he knew that Derek always did. In that goofy Venturi way, still dancing though.**

**Ever danced a few songs with Derek before she asked Same herself to dance. She had wanted him to ask her, but since he'd gone shy again, she'd asked him.**

**After a night of dancing and drinking, the three friends were extremely glad they had walked instead of driven.**

**Ever was wedged between Derek and Sam, one arm through each boy's arm and her stilettos dangling from one hand as they walked her home.**

"**So, it was nice to meet you, Sam. Hope I see you again before you and Venturi here leave my side of the continent." She flirted a bit with Sam, she couldn't help it. She found him so cute and a bit irresistible.**

"**Nice to meet you too, Ever. Definitely, we need to hang again before we leave." He smiled politely, as he didn't know of anything else to do. **

**Derek looked on, laughing inwardly at his two friends. They seemed to like each other, he was glad.**

"**All right, Ever-girl. We'll catch ya laters!" He grinned, he was a bit tipsy. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before he realized what he'd done. Sam's eyes were just as wide as Ever's.**

"**Right. Kay, see you around, Venturi." Ever was embarrassed and made a hasty dash for her door.**

**Sam was looking at Derek with distain in his eyes.**

"**What the hell are you looking at, Sammy boy?" Derek slurred a bit as he waited for his friend to speak.**

"**Do you have a thing for Ever? Because I could have sworn you were in love with your girlfriend of six months." Sam stated matter-of-factly.**

"**I don't know why I kissed her. I didn't want to or mean to. It just happened. And for your info, I am very much **_**in love **_**with my girlfriend." Derek spat, he walked down the steps while a uncoordinated Sam followed sloppily behind.**

_**That night…**_

**Derek lye awake listening to Edwin and Sam snoring in the living room where the boys were sleeping. He couldn't get it out of his mind, why had he kissed Ever? Was it the alcohol? Or was it that competitive Derek of yesterday resurfacing? He hadn't technically cheated on Casey, right? Why did he feel so guilty, then**_**?**_

**He had drifted off to sleep before he realized what the reason had been. He'd call Casey tomorrow and check on her. Maybe he just missed her and felt the need to kiss someone because he wanted to kiss her. That could be it. Yeah, that's what he was going with.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek any characters you don't recognize _those_ I **do** own!

**Change of Plans**

Derek Venturi opened his brown eyes to the stares of his seven year old sister, Marti.

"Good morning, Smerek. Grammy made chocolate chip pancakes, your fave! Come on!" She huffed impatiently as she rounded the end of the couch to stoop next to Sam who was asleep on the floor.

"Sammy, get up! We don't sleep late around here! Slacker!" She did her best Casey impression, while giggling to herself.

Derek rolled his eyes and covered his head with a pillow. Sam rubbed his eyes, desperate for more sleep. They had been out late the night before with that good looking chick. Sam would never forget her as long as he lived…_oh shit! Derek kissed her last night!_

"Hey, D. Do you remember last night? I know we were, like, toasted. But can you recall anything?" Sam was honestly curious. He had never seen Derek so wasted in all their years as friends.

Derek sat straight up then, "That…that REALLY happened? Oh, no. Ever…oh hell! Casey! I've got to call her and tell her what I did. She'll forgive me, right? Sam?" Derek rubbed his messy hair as he jumped up from the couch. He began spinning in place looking for his clothes. Sam was scratching his blond head.

"Honestly? No. You kissed another girl, Casey is going to murder you." Sam's blue eyes sympathized with Derek as his brown eyes widened and he hit his forehead.

"Dude, you kissed another lady? Casey is sooo gonna kill you for that, bro. What should we write on your tombstone?" Edwin was trying to make jokes to lighten the situation, as usual.

"Why are we writing on stones? I thought we only wrote on paper." Marti interjected with confusion in her voice.

"Uh, Smarti, tell Grammy I'm on the phone I'll eat later. Oh and tell her, I'll pay for any long distance charges she gets. Thanks." Derek relayed to his sister before bounding upstairs to the bathroom to call Casey.

Sam sat there looking at Edwin, the two exchanged worrisome looks. Casey would surely pitch a bitch fit for that one.

Meanwhile in New York…(Casey's POV)

It's eight in the morning, I'm on vacation and I'm awake at eight in the fucking morning. I can't believe that Max Miller! He has some nerve following me to NY. What the hell is this psycho's problem? I don't get it. He acted like he didn't want me cause I wouldn't have sex with him. I hate him, helping with a sick grandparent? I think Emily is right, complete and utter bull shit.

"Good morning, sis. Dad says we need to get on up, he wants to take us out for breakfast. Emily is already dressed and sipping some coffee. You want me to make you a cup?" Lizzie is too chipper this morning, I nod my response. She's the best, though. This whole mess has brought us closer somehow and sometimes, I've noticed, that we switch roles. She takes on the big protective sis mode and I'm the little sis who needs the extra push. *giggles*

"I'll be in there in a sec. Thanks, Liz." I say and smile at my little sister. She really is growing up. I can't believe how gorgeous she is now, like it happened over night. _The caterpillar becomes the butterfly._ I guess that old cliché is true.

_A phone rings…_

"Hello? McDonald residence…yeah, she's in the bedroom. Casey! Derek is on the phone for you." I hear dad yelling.

I sigh, I've missed him. But why is he calling me?

"Hello", I say.

"Case, uh hi. How's NY?" Derek is making small talk and is sounding really nervous. What's wrong with him? He's not usually like this.

"Derek, what's wrong? You're never this nervous acting. Is everything all right? Grammy is fine? The Kids?" I begin to panic…something's wrong and he's beating around the proverbial bush.

"Um, the kids are fine, Grammy's okay too. No, I uh. I need to tell you something. I just hope you take it well…." He trails off. I'm worried now.

"What is it? Just tell me, you're scaring me. Just spit it out." I demand a little harsher than I meant to.

"IkissedEverLondonitmeantnothingandIwon'teverdoitagain." He speaks so quickly, I almost didn't catch it. My heart rate speeds up, I'm sweating. The world is spinning.

"You kissed…kissed…Ever? What?" I can't breathe, it's a joke. It's gotta be.

"Yes. I was really drunk last night. Sam and I went to a new place called the Luna Lounge. I swear, it just happened. I was thinking about you and planted one on her." Not the best choice of words, there darling! Errr.

"I can't talk to you right now. I understand you made a mistake. But I don't know if I can do this right now. I have problems out the ass, Max Miller is here. Stalking me, I think and I'm tired of the bull shit with you lately!" I began ranting calmly at first, then the anger set in and took over.

"Wait, Max is there? In NY? That son-of-a-bitch!" Derek yells, I'm still stunned and pissed.

"Yeah, so have fun with Ever while I fight off Max! Don't call me anymore. We'll talk about this when we get home!" I slammed the receiver down before he had time to respond.

"What did Derek want? He and Sam having a good time?" Emily just walked in and started asking questions. It's not like she's being rude or anything so I have no idea why this comes out so bitchy.

"Of course they're having a _good _time, Em! He's fucking the girl down the beach while Sam watches and Edwin takes video clips for YouTube!" Emily's brown eyes are stunned at first, then the bitch comes out in her as well.

"Listen, Ms. BitchyMcPherson! I was simply asking you a question, no need to get snappy. Cause you know I can snap back. Don't give me that crackerjack story about Derek! He loves you and you're being a complete and utter cunt to him! Take the attitude and shove it up your ass!"

Okay, so going away together while we're both PMSing…not such a good idea now. We cast devious looks at the other, then we bust out laughing. Lizzie is completely clueless when she comes in to say dad's ready and that means _now_.

"You guys are so weird. Come on, throw on some clothes! Let's go." I hear her say as she retreats back to the living room. I throw on a pair of track pants with a pink tank and pull my hair up in a ponytail. Emily is grabbing my purse for me while I'm putting on my trainers.

_Meanwhile in sunny Florida…(Derek's POV)_

"Sam! Edwin! I need you pronto!" I yell from the bathroom. My girlfriend is pissed at me, with good reason, and now her ex is stalking her!

I hear the two goofs climbing ungracefully up the staircase. I hear a few curses from Sam who, without having to look, is covering his mouth right now. Edwin laughs, and says something about Grammy being hard of hearing anyway.

"What do you want, bro? I have babes to locate and asses to grab!" Edwin is always so funny…not.

"I need you to take my vaca money and buy me a plane ticket to New York." I say as I open the door to the shocked expressions of my best friend and little brother.

"What? Don't just stand there, get on the horn and call the airline!" I say to Ed as I shove the cordless into his hands. Sam, always dumbfounded, looks at me and shrugs.

"Whatever it is, I'm game. Get me one too." Sam is great really, but he's not going to take the fun from me.

"Nah, dude. I'm going to kick Max's ass! He's up there now, hovering around Casey. You need to stay here and relax or go home. I can handle it." Sam shakes his head. I know now there's no changing his mind.

"Kay, you need to explain what's going on to me. Then lie to Grammy and tell her there's an emergency at home that you have to take care of!" Edwin says as he meets Sam and me in the living room.

I explain to him what's going on, he's surprised but not completely. He actually agrees to stay behind and take care of Grammy and Smarti for me. I rub his head for a job well done.

Sam and I finished packing, tickets are at the gates. Time to regulate…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek any characters you don't recognize _those_ I **do** own!

Watch Your Back

_Airport…(Derek's POV)_

"Dammit! Why the hell do we always have to go through this bullshit to get on an effing plane?" I exude, frustrated to no end. Sam is rolling his eyes. He thinks I've lost it, but maybe he has to seeing as he followed me.

"Dude, we need to get going. Can we hurry this along?" Sam bravely asks the Airport Security. The guy looks at Sam and me, then motions for us to go ahead. Apparently he thinks this is bullshit too.

The plane ride is long and boring, Sam fell asleep. I'm to wired to sleep. If that fucktard lays one hand on Casey, so help me GOD, I'll kill him. I really will and then there will be no more problem!

We arrive at the airport in New York. I've had enough plane rides to last a lifetime, I hate to fly. One more flight home and I'm driving from now on!

_Dennis' apartment…(Casey's POV)_

We just got back from having lunch, dad made the out to breakfast; an all day thing. Yay. I think I'm too bitter to enjoy myself right now. My boyfriend has been shady lately and now he's kissed some other chick. I hate my life! Actually life is better than death…I'm rambling, okay so I like Ever, she's really cool. Just not while she's kissing my boyfriend. Who is still acting weird! Ugh!

"Casey, you need to lie down or something. You're all flushed. You feelin' okay?" Lizzie asks. She's become more observant as of late. I suppose that's a good thing, but what am I going to do? I'm torn, my boyfriend is far away and I'm here defending myself from some stalker guy. He showed up at the restaurant this morning. Dad apparently didn't think anything of it. Emily, Lizzie and I exchanged incredulous looks. He pretended things were all good. Even taking me to the side to talk to me…

**Earlier that day**

"_Hey, Case. You glad to see me? I'm happy to see you." He's looking at me with hungry wolf eyes. I smile politely. This guy needs to give it up._

"_Actually, I've been better since you've been gone. Not glad, just annoyed to see you." I say with all the bravado I can muster. He creeps me out. The son-of-a-bitch just grabbed my arm, leaving red finger marks on it._

"_You shouldn't say things like that, Casey. A guy flies all the way to NY to see you and you try to brush him off with some sort of holier than thou bitch routine? Not good, not good at all." He smirks, not like the ones I love to see on Derek's face. No this one is like the evil villain smirk. Still creepy and now a bit scary._

"_Why don't you tell me what you want, Max? I have things to do and you are not welcome here." I try again with as much courage as possible. He grabs both arms now, I'm bruising. I feel it. I wonder if dad will notice this? He hasn't noticed anything weird about Max yet. He pulls me closer, his breath is on my face._

"_I want you to leave Derek and come back to me. Or I'll take that pretty little sister of yours' as payment." He hisses. Hell no! He is not getting anywhere near Liz._

"_My dad may think you're sweet and innocent. But I know better and you better not EVER come near my little sister. You hear me, ass hole?" I snatch away from him with strength I didn't know I had._

"_Watch your back, bitch!" He yells as he's walking into an alley. That took about ten minutes. Dad still hasn't called for me or anything. He honestly thinks I'm safe with Max? Shit._

_Back to the present…_

"Yeah, Liz. I think I will lie down. Will you tell Em and Dad for me?" I sigh as she nods her head. What am I going to do? He may try to hurt Lizzie really badly. And I wouldn't know the first thing about helping her. I lie down and am asleep within minutes. I drift off while examining my bruises. No more tanks for the rest of this vacation. They'll be there most likely till next week. What will Derek think?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Derek and Sam arrive shortly after 2 pm. The apartment building is a high rise building. Derek remembers coming here one time with Casey and thinks he can still remember the number. Something catches his eye, a dark haired man is sitting on a bicycle not very far from the entrance of the building. He freakishly looks like Max. Derek concentrates a little harder to get a better view, sure enough it is him. But he can't take care of this asshole right now. He and Sam need to get to the tenth floor.

"Sam, there's Max. He's on the bike, about twenty feet away." I say to my best friend. Sam scans the mass of people on the sidewalk and zero's in on him.

"Yeah, I see him. Man, he really is stalking Casey. Let's get upstairs and see if she's all right." He declares while I shake my head and agree. That's the best thing we can do right now. I just hope my girlfriend isn't still pissed at me. Here we go.

_Five minutes later…_

We step off the elevator, I see Dennis McDonald's apartment not far to the right. I point and Sam and I grab our suitcases to carry to the door. I hope Dennis won't mind us showing up without calling. I guess we'll see his reaction in five, four, three, two, one…

"Derek, what are you doing here? And Sam?" Dennis looks at us very strangely. But he allows us access anyhow.

"I uh, well. Hmmm, I just wanted to see Casey. I've missed her, you know?" I try to sound as nonchalant as ever, but he doesn't buy it.

"Yeah, yeah. You've been away from my daughter, for what? Like 35 hours or so?" He grins as he sees the expression on our faces. I like Casey's dad, and he seems cool with us dating as well. But he's still a dad and very intimidating. So I smile with relief as Sam and I set our suitcases down. Dennis doesn't question this, just nods his understanding and leaves us in the living room. He went to get Casey, I think.

"Derek, Sam? Wow, what are you two doing here? I thought you were going to Grammy's." Lizzie asks the two teen boys as she enters the living room.

"Hey, guys. Um, Casey is asleep right now. She's had a pretty rough morning." Emily tries to leave it at that and doesn't elaborate.

"What do you mean, rough?" I question, still a little pissed at myself for what I did.

"I'll let Casey explain. Come on, Liz. You and I need to get your sister and let her tell Derek and I guess Sam, what happened." Emily trails off as Lizzie agrees to help get Casey. I'm nervous. What if she throws me out? Which is highly possible, considering I've pissed her off.

A sleepy Casey walks in to the living room. She's wearing a number of expressions. But her eyes betray her words, as she's says them, her eyes plead with me.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come? I said I didn't want to talk to you until we got home, you think that means hop a plane and show up unannounced?" She's got that tone, the annoyed one. But it slips away as she rushes into my arms. This I wasn't expecting.

I lift her in a tight hug. I set her down on the floor and notice her arms are bruised.

"What the hell happened to your arms? Did Max do this?" I fire at her, she absentmindedly tries to cover them. But her pink tank reveals all.

"Yeah, he did. I'm surprised you noticed right away. Dad still hasn't and he's been seeing them since we left the restaurant." Casey says. She sounds defeated and that's unlike her.

"I notice everything about you. Tell me what he did." I demand. She goes into the story of her meeting with Max. Sam sits quietly listening. I feel my blood boil with each sentence she delivers. And he threatened my little sister too? That's it, Max Miller will pay.

I bring her into a hug. She's forgiven my drunken antics. But she is still worn out, I can tell. After explaining to Dennis that Sam and I will be crashing here a few days, with much convincing on Casey's part, he agrees to allow us to stay. But asked us to call next time.

Sam and I start forming a plan. Emily and Liz have no idea what Max said to Casey, she wouldn't tell them. But you can guarantee that I will get his ass for the bruises and the threats. Operation Exterminate Max commiserates tomorrow morning. Damn, this is going to be fun!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek any characters you don't recognize those**_** I do** own! If any songs are referenced in this fic, I'm only borrowing them. They don't belong to me, but do belong to the writers and artists of them. Also I don't own the movie "Ten Inch Hero" or "The Terminator" or their characters.

Unhealthy Obsession

"I'm going to work, you guys be careful and don't let anyone in. Unless it's Max, if you like." My dad says to us as he's walking out of the apartment. Everyone is polite to him, but Derek's smile turns to a frown. Emily shakes her head in disbelief and Lizzie rolls her eyes. Sam seems deep in thought, but he always looks that way.

"I can't believe your dad doesn't see what Max is doing. Showing up out of the blue; putting bruises on his daughter, that he _still_ hasn't noticed. What the hell." Derek booms from his place beside me on the couch. Lizzie is sitting to his left in an arm chair. Emily is on the other side of me and Sam is beneath her on the floor. We're probably quite the sight. All in our pajamas, looking at a television without interest, occasionally taking a gander around the room to observe our friends.

"Derek, please. My dad didn't notice my mom had packed half the house until the moving van arrived the day we left. He lives in La-La land most of the time. Oblivious to anything not concerning him." I try to explain. Emily pipes in with her opinion as usual,

"You'd think his daughter's well being would be of concern." She almost declares under her breath.

"Well, I don't care. We need to figure something out. He's been camping in an alley beside the building for two days and he rides that bike everywhere we happen to be that day." I tell everyone in the room. I don't think Sam actually grasped the concept until I say this.

"He's been camping out close to here? What a psycho. I mean, who does that?" His blue eyes burn with understanding and dislike.

We sit in thought for a few moments. We need a plan, before he decides to do something drastic or harms Lizzie. I still feel really guilty for that. I know it's not my fault, but I feel as though I've put her in danger. I can't really deny it, but I can't claim it either.

"What if Derek and I just beat the hell out of him and go on about our business?" Sam suggests. I'm glad we were able to stay friends through it all. But I can't see Sam winning against Max. Maybe not even Derek could overthrow Max. This thought gives me shivers.

"Are you cold, Casey? I can get a throw from the hall closet." Lizzie breaks the short silence. I smile at her, chills run down my spine again as I envision her not being around much longer if Max is true to his word. Tears form in my eyes. I try to hide them by excusing myself to the bathroom.

"Case? How many times must I say this? I notice _everything_ about you." It's Derek. He's paid close attention to me without my knowledge for years. I don't know why I thought I'd get away with this one.

"I know. But I was just thinking about what Max said about Lizzie. It hurts to know I've placed her in that position." I say through the closed door.

"Let me in. I can fix this…some how." Derek's confidence level has dropped. He doesn't know what Max is capable of, nor do I. But I've a pretty good idea.

I open the door to let him enter. The bathroom is cooler than the living room. Probably because there aren't as many warm bodies. And then I feel his arms surround me in warmth that he always has radiating from him.

I still can't believe we've been together for six months. With his weird dreams, we haven't really been intimate in a few months. He was so sure it was real, that I was pregnant and Max caused me to miscarriage. But I'm not so sure if I can go on until I've felt him inside me and covering me. My temperature rises, so does something else. He looks down at me, capturing my lips with his. He obviously realizes that it's been a while. I back him up and push him towards the toilet. He takes his clothes off and throws them on the floor by the door, then sits on a towel over the toilet lid. I take my clothes off as well and drop them by his. Soon I'm straddling him, it's slow at first because it's been awhile. Then as our desire for one another burns higher our speed increases. I'm trying to be quiet, I'm sure the others will know as soon as we're done. But for now, I forget everything and everyone. It's just Derek and me. No bad dreams, no long distance, no other female, and best of all no Max.

An hour later, we return to the living room to find an empty room. Where did they go?

_Flashback:_

"_Okay, so he's going to be there awhile. Casey is in the crying mode. You guys wanna get dressed and grab a bite to eat?" Sam asks. Lizzie and I agree. _

_We pass the bathroom on the way to the Lizzie's bedroom and we here slight moaning coming from behind the door. Lizzie's eyes get really big while she says to me, "Emily, I want to leave…now." I tell her to dress quickly, all the while giggling at her embarrassment. I was embarrassed the first time I heard Derek and Casey. As I recall, I asked Sam to take me home. Imagine that, it was a bathroom then too…at the Philly Connection sandwich shop. Wow._

_Lizzie and I grab shorts and tees and change quickly. Ignoring the sound as much as possible. We go back into the living room and Sam is already waiting at the door, hand on the knob._

"_I think we should get out of here. I hate hearing them!" He quickly rushes out as do Lizzie and myself. We look out the lobby window, no sign of Psycho Max. We proceed to the nearest sub shop._

_End flashback_

I asked Derek where he thought they could have gone. He smiles knowingly before replying, "They know what we were doing. I'm sure they were more than willing to get the hell out of here!" He laughs at my mortified expression.

"You don't think Liz heard me, do you? I don't know if I could face her again if she did." I whisper. Derek bursts into fits of laughter. I hit him numerous times on the shoulder before he calls surrender. _Boys_.

We decide to take a shower together, no funny business, and try to locate the rest of our group.

We check for Max, guess he must actually be visiting his grandmother today. Because he's no where to be found. Maybe he was eaten by some stray dogs. Or the police picked him up for disturbing the peace. That would be great. But no such luck, I'm sure.

_2 hours later…_

I'm glad we caught up with Sam and the girls. I was a little worried that he'd ditch and go back to Ontario, London. Only because he knew this was not his fight, though I really appreciate the fact my best friend has balls to do the things I always seem to get him into. *chuckles*

We eat at the little sandwich place. The food is good and there are plenty of interesting people working here. Like the guy running the grill, he has the funniest tee shirts! He's got two Mohawks on top of his head, dyed red. His shirt reads: _Orgasm donor. _Hilarious!

"Hey, guy. What's your name? Those shirts are hilarious, by the way!" I call to the grill operator. He grins at me.

"Thanks, the name's Priestly. I have them made at a small tee shirt shop down in the Village." He goes back to grilling the meats for hot subs.

"He's cute. Maybe I could hang out with him!" Emily shrieks. Why do girls always do that when they're excited? It's so damn annoying. I roll my eyes, receiving an elbow jab to the ribs from Casey. She does pay attention to me, imagine that.

Sam has been flirting with the brunette behind the counter. She's a man eater and he can't even tell. I have the most naïve friend!

"Um guys. Guess whom just walked in?" Lizzie brings our attention to the door where a very pissed off Max Miller is entering.

"Casey! I told you I wanted you to leave that piece of shit! Why can't you do as you're told?" he shouts angrily across the restaurant.

I've had enough of his macho bullshit!

"First of all, she'll never be yours. You blew it, second of all, I'm really tired of you messing with my girlfriend!" I say with less volume, but it gets my point across.

At this time I'm not sure how it happened, all I remember is Max lunging for Casey. I jumped in front of her and a whirlwind of anger overtook me. Sam didn't even have time to react. I had already hit Max with a chair from the table next to us, stunning its only occupant. As Max was trying to get up, he pulled on Emily's leg for leverage. She screamed out in pain. Once he let go, Lizzie had gotten up to pull Emily closer to her. Emily stumbled over one of the legs of the table, falling to the floor. Lizzie was left open, Max tried to grab her, but was knocked down from something thrown at him from behind the counter. I looked to see what it was, a frying pan; cast iron I think. And a smiling Priestly is the last thing I saw before the frying pan hit me in the face. Max had gotten up, I suppose from adrenaline or something. I fell backwards, crashing into another table.

"Max! Get away from us, please just leave us alone." Casey's pleads were somewhat far away.

He grabbed her arm, but Casey didn't want to be the victim anymore. She grabbed the steak knife she'd asked for to cut up her salad and cut a gash in the hand holding her firmly. Max yelped, anger lacing his voice.

"You bitch! You cut my hand! You're going to pay for that!" He lunged for Casey again, placing both hands around Casey's neck. He was choking her, Casey barely breathing, thought quickly. She kicked him in the groin. But he was like the Terminator and kept coming back. Like he was a machine, not human in any way. Sam tried his luck and hit Max with another chair. Max laughed maniacally as he punched Sam, knocking him out cold when he hit the brick wall behind him.

It was back to Casey, if he couldn't have her, no one could. That was the mantra he kept repeating in his mind.

He grabbed Casey's wrists, breaking one in the process. Lizzie came out of nowhere, she'd gotten the steak knife and stabbed Max on his left side. Max dropped to his knees, losing his grip on Casey's wrists. She was crying from the pain of her broken one and crying from joy of Lizzie's bravery.

All the while the sandwich shop customers had left and the staff was shocked. Priestly called 911, he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for the frying pan incident. He had only been trying to help.

Derek, stunned and dizzy, got up to gather his girlfriend and little stepsister in his arms. Emily was tending to Sam, wiping his face with a cold wet cloth to try and wake him. Max lye in a puddle of blood, waiting for help. The paramedics arrived within minutes and were checking everyone out. They brought in the gurney for Max. The police showed up, and questioned everyone involved. After an hour or so, the gang was released and headed back to the apartment building. Exhausted and shaken, Casey wondered what her dad would say about this? Probably nothing, like always.

_When Dennis got home…_

"What the hell happened today? I got a call from an officer down at the local precinct. He says you all were in an argument that escaladed into a fight with that Max kid. Derek, you and your friend gather your things, you are going home." Dennis ordered.

"No! Daddy, he saved my life! Max threatened me and Lizzie! He was stalking me, we broke up over six months ago. He gave me bruises yesterday at the restaurant. He broke my fucking wrist today and tried to choke me to death! You should apologize to Derek and Sam. If not for them, Emily and Lizzie; you'd be down one daughter!" Casey certainly got his attention and had pulled him out of La-La land.

" Case, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice your arms. Derek, Sam, sorry and thank you both. Oh, my god. Lizzie are you okay? Emily, thank you." Dennis apologized and gave his daughters a hug.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! We're all right! Why are you like that? You don't notice a goddamn thing when it comes to me and Casey! I'm glad George is there for us! You sure the hell aren't! Casey, guys…let's get our stuff ready. I'm going home." Lizzie shocked everyone yet again, but she spoke only the truth. Dennis McDonald had never paid attention to his wife or daughters. That's why he and Nora had gotten divorced in the first place.

He stood silently as his girls and their friends left his home. He had been so blind to Max and oblivious of his girls. Now he had lost them forever. He sat down and cried until he fell asleep. He never saw them again, they never came to visit or called. He decided he'd let them be, he didn't want to upset them anymore.

_Back at home…_

Nora and George had been so worried. Apparently, Grammy called wondering what the emergency was that Derek had to leave and come home for. Unaware of the truth, she innocently was concerned. The police officer from New York had called as well to fill them in on the legality of their children's situation.

As soon as Derek, Casey and Lizzie entered the house, they were bombarded with questions. Lizzie sweetly said she was tired and wanted to know if she could go on to bed. The parents agreed and she was free to go to her room.

Casey's wrist was wrapped with an ace bandage until a cast could be put on.

Derek rolled his eyes and followed his girlfriend to the couch as instructed by the 'rents.

"What happened? Why did Max do all of that to you? Casey? Derek? We want the truth. No b.s. and no jokes." George began. Nora had been a nervous wreck as she stood beside George in front of the teens.

Casey told the story from beginning to end, with Derek interjecting any information that might have slipped her mind. Of course they were in awe, even more so than when they'd found out about the relationship their teenager were partaking.

"Why didn't you call us sooner? We could have sent plane tickets for you to come home." Nora spoke softly, she couldn't believe what her daughters, stepson and their friends had been through.

"We didn't know it would go that far, Nora. Max was just crazy, then he went _completely_ insane!" Derek tried to explain. Nora nodded her head in understanding. But she still had trouble fathoming it.

"Okay, so what now? Is Max going to prison for attempted murder or are they trying to charge Lizzie with the same?" George was thinking out loud. Casey hoped the courts were trying to imprison Lizzie for self defense. Because technically that was what it had been. She'd felt her life endangered as well as her sister's life.

"George. Could they really do that to Lizzie?" Casey dared ask. Nora was sitting with a terrified look upon her face.

"They very well could, being that she is fourteen; they could try her as an adult." He said sadly. Nora began crying, as did Casey. Derek sat there dumbfounded, he had just wanted to protect his family.


End file.
